


TVD = Twins

by knightkid



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 90
Words: 27,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: The Vampire Diaries story retold with one more Gilbert sibling. Jeremy's twin.[Social Media Story][Polyamory Story][Includes Incest][Kol/OC/Jeremy endgame]
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Original Female Character(s), Jeremy Gilbert/Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Jeremy Gilbert/Original Male Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**2.1k likes |178 comments**

**LaraBar:** First day of Hell with the only two good things in my life

**Tagged: Vicks JerBear**

_view all 178 comments_

**username34:** welcome back! so glad you're posting again

 **username11:** don't you have another sister??? 😕 **LaraBar**

 **JerBear:** Love you too twin

 **LaraBar:** We do have another sister **username11**

 **username92:** wow **LaraBar JerBear** what did she do to you

 **username70:** First day of school😒😭

 **Vicks:** Best Friend💕💕


	2. IRL

Elena enters the boy's bathroom. and Lara darts in after her.

A random boy shouts in shock and he rushes out of the bathroom.

Elena roughly grabs Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if his eyes are red. Lara smacks Elena's hand away from his face.

"Don't touch him!" The twins wrap their arms around each other's waist in a smooth motion from many years of practice. It was natural for everyone who grew up in their small town to see the twins touching or holding each other in some way.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned. What about you Lara? Are you stoned too?" Elena asks angrily.

"No, we're not." Jeremy huffs

Elena continues her tirade, not believing Jeremy at all. She moves to search him but Lara pulls out a butterfly knife and holds it threateningly.   
  


"You know not to touch us. Especially not him!" Lara growls angrily until she feels Jeremy squeeze her a little to get her to calm down.

"Elena you know Lara doesn't like anyone touching us! You need to chill yourself, all right." Jeremy says.

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool. And you Lara, how'd you get a knife and why would you bring it to school? I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. Done watching Lara do nothing to stop you, Jeremy. You are not this person." Elena preaches down at the two of them annoying Jeremy.

"I don't need this." Jeremy goes to pull them out but Lara stops. He turns back to her and they have a conversation conveyed only by eye contact. Lara kisses his hand and he walks out of the bathroom alone.

Elena starts talking again when Lara turns to face her. She knows no matter how angry she is at the twins no one interrupts their moments. No one. "I am so disappointed in you Lara. You say you love him but you're letting him go on like this."

"Do not question my love for Jeremy, none of you could ever understand our bond. He's the other half of my soul and what we do is of no concern of yours."

Elena clearly uncomfortable with how attached Lara is to Jeremy changes the topic, "Does Jenna know you have that knife?"

"You're not our mother Elena. Hell, you're not even our guardian so butt out of our business!" Lara sneers at her and walks out of the bathroom purposely hitting her out of the way with her shoulder.

____________________________

**We're back in business baby!!!!! One of my lovely readers over on ao3 had a copy of the story and shared it with me so I can make sure it gets back up.**

**So everyone send thanks to RaiseTheRose on Ao3**


	3. Bonnie

**3.4k likes | 721 comments**

**B(w)itch:** The ex and the new toy boy meet 😉

**Tagged: GilbertGirl MattyD S.Salvatore**

_view all 721 comments_

**GilbertGirl:** OMG he's not my boy toy Bon 🤣

 **username247:** ^ok whatever you say

 **QueenC:** come sit with us😆 **GilbertGirl** and bring the new kid

 **Vicks:** look at this🙄😒 **JerBear LaraBar** she's got her hooks in early

 **username30:** why they so pretty??

 **LaraBar:** we know **Vicks**

**LaraBar:** and we know how she's going to make every excuse not to be with him just to end up with him

 **username148:** ^wow 😮😅

 **B(w)itch:** No need to be nasty **Vicks** that's your sister **LaraBar**

 **JerBear:** she's just saying what we're all thinking **B(w)itch**

 **JerBear:** If you're on break we'll come hang with you Vicks


	4. IRL

Lara giggles as Jeremy drags her away from the crowd of drunk teenagers. Once he feels they're far enough away from the party he leans his back against a tree and pulls her into a hug.

Jeremy sighs, "Why'd we even come to this party, Lars? We could be in our room watching a movie instead."

"I know, I'd rather be snuggled up in our bed, but we promised Vicks to come remember." Lara answers.

"I know, I know. It's just she asked us to be here and then ran off with Tyler without even saying hi to us. I hate him and how he treats her."

"We can only do so much for her as her friends. It's up to her to leave him, but instead of focusing on them you can focus on me." Lara smiles cheekily at her twin.

"Oh, you don't even need to ask for my attention my twin. I may worry about other people or things but they are just passing thoughts. You, my dear other half, consume my every waking thought. You are a constant presence I can feel buzzing around my head and I wouldn't have it any other way." Jeremy smiles as he grabs her cheeks and brings her in for a tender kiss.

They pull apart for air and smile at each other. Lara opens her mouth to speak but hears a muffled voice nearby. They walk closer to the voices and recognize Vicki and Tyler.

"No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree."

"Oh, come on, it would be hot."

"For who? No, it's not going to happen."

"Hey, leave her alone!"Jeremy rushes forward and pushes Tyler off of Vicki. Tyler is visibly drunk and goes to hit Jeremy in anger but Lara is there threatening to cut him with her knife.

"Don't touch him!"

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert. Why don't you fuck your attack dog of a sister instead of panting after Vicki? She looks like she'll let you get a leg over." Tyler slurs."

"Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me," Vicki says.

Tyler looks like he's not going to go and Lara speaks up again. "If you touch Vicks or any other girl like this again I swear I'll kill you."

"And I'll make sure no one finds the body." Jeremy sneers at him. Tyler sees their seriousness and stumbles away from them. Jeremy turns to Vicki, "You know you're one of our best friends but Tyler is a jerk and you deserve better."

"I didn't need your help."

"It seems like you did," Lara says hugging Jeremy's arm to her chest

Vicki makes an excuse for Tyler's behavior.

"I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?"

"No, but not everyone was born with their soulmate," Vicki says sadly and walks away.

Jeremy sighs and angrily runs his hands through his hair. "I don't get why she lets him get away with shit like that!"

"I don't know why either, but as her friends, we can be there for her when she needs help even if she doesn't think she needs it."

Jeremy kisses her forehead, " What would I do without you Lars? Let's go catch up with Vicks."


	5. IRL

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asks glaring at Damon

"I could ask you the same. However, I'm sure your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena. She took my breath away. Elena's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon taunts his brother with a smirk on his face.

"Leave her alone! She's not Katherine." Stefan shouts.

"No, you're right, Elena may look like Katherine but she doesn't have the fire. Now those younger Gilbert's, they have her attitude. I saw those two threaten to kill a jock at the party last night and I could tell they meant it."


	6. Jeremy

**4.2k likes | 658 comments**

**JerBear:** you're not allowed to leave us yet **Vicks**

_view all 658 comments_

**username371:** you're all in my prayers🙏 hope she gets better

 **username92:** OMG what happened???

 **LaraBar:** One of the strongest people I know. I know you'll get better in no time! Nothing is going to keep you down!💓

 **GilbertGirl:** Why aren't you two in school? You can't keep skipping **JerBear LaraBar**

 **username544:** OMG chill **GilbertGirl** their best friend is in the hospital! of fucking course they're going to skip 😒😡

 **username80:** i'm starting to see why **LaraBar** doesn't like **GilbertGirl**

 **MattyD:** Thanks for sitting with her you two **LaraBar JerBear** a shower and some food did me good

 **JerBear:** yeah dude she loves you so we'll make sure you take care of yourself when she can't make sure herself

 **username637:** #prayforVicks

 **username2:** #prayforVicks

 **Wolfboy:** #prayforVicks

 **LaraBar:** get the fuck out of here **Wolfboy** -Jeremy

 **QueenC:** What did Tyler do to you **Jeremy LaraBar**

 **LaraBar:** He knows what he did- Jeremy


	7. IRL

"As Jeremy and Lara's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and they've already skipped six of their classes. When they do get caught they are found in less than appropriate positions. Lara has also been written up 4 times for threatening students with a weapon." Mr. Tanner the History says to Jenna.

"What inappropriate positions are they found in?" Jenna asks.

"Just yesterday they were found in one of the supply closets hugging."

"How is hugging inappropriate?" Jenna questions incredulously.

"It is inappropriate when she is straddling him and his hands are up the back of her shirt." Mr. Tanner says in a no nonsense tone.

"Mr. Tanner, are you aware that their parents died?" 

"Four months ago, a great loss. A car accident on Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly." Tanner says with no sympathy. "And how are you related to the family? The mother's kid sister?"

"Younger sister."

"Right." He is clearly not impressed with her.

"Yes. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do." Jenna says hoping they were just exaggerating.

"Not when you're on drugs. It's their attempt at coping, Ms. Summers. All the signs are there. They're moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. They're clinging to the only one they feel can understand. Their twin. I've heard they've always been, attached, but this is too far. I dare say they've become unhealthily codependent. Are there any other relatives in the picture?" Tanner says condescendingly.

"I'm their sole guardian."

"Uh-huh. Could there be?"

"What are you suggesting, exactly?"

"It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising three teens? especially with two who need so much attention." Tanner says with false sincerity.

"It's been tough, but, no, it's not." 

"Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly."

___________________________________________

Jenna calls the twins over to the kitchen when they arrive home. The twins silently communicate and seem to agree to hear her out when Lara pulls them towards their aunt.

"I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole."

"We're good, thanks," Jeremy speaks up for them.

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk." Jenna slides over a plate of nachos. "Back in school, my freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese of course. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned."

"You get high?" Jeremy asks interested and a little impressed.

"Did. But, yeah I loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life...reality. It worked, but it never lasts. What I'm trying to say is that you're allowed to grieve however you want screw whatever your asshole teacher says." Jenna says passionately. This surprises the twins who thought she was going to tell them to stop doing drugs.

"What about Elena," Lara asks.

"Her grieving happens to be trying to pretend everything is fine and fixing everyone else supposed mistakes, but I'm the guardian so what I say takes precedent over what she says." Jenna shrugs and the twins smile a little at this.

"Thanks, Jenna," Jeremy says

"Just make sure you're not touching the hard stuff alright" Jenna points at them.

"Yeah, Jenna I'm not stupid enough to let him touch that" Lara smiles too.

"We done here?" Jeremy laces his fingers through Lara's and goes to pull them out of the kitchen but Jenna stops them again.

"No, one more thing. He also mentioned that when you're found skipping they find you hugging and that you're threatening people with weapons. Are you guys ok?" Jenna asks worriedly about what was causing them to act this way.

"Typical. The people I threatened were all trying to bully both of us or just Jeremy. They complained to the teachers but didn't own up to their own behavior." Lara scoffs.

"And the hugging?" Jenna questions.

Lara goes silent and Jeremy explains, "She still has panic attacks so we skip and I have to hug her tight to get her to focus on my breathing and heartbeat." 

"Sweetheart," Jenna says in a soft voice.

"It's fine aunt Jenna, we're working through it together. Thanks for the food, but we're going to head out to check on Vicki once we drop our stuff off."


	8. IRL

Damon grabs Vicki on both sides of her head and compels her. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeats in a daze.

"He's a vampire, a vicious monster. And who are you going to tell?"

"Who am I going to tell?" Vicki asks.

"You're going to tell your best friends Jeremy and Lara."

"I'm going to tell my best friends Jeremy and Lara." 

"Please, don't do this." Stefan pleads to Damon.

"How are you going to fix this now?" Damon taunts before he pulls off Vicki's bandage and throws her to Stefan who struggles with the scent of her blood. "Ugh! Your lifestyle has made you weak. Human blood gives you the power you need."

"No!" Stefan shouts still clearly struggling with the veins now apparent under his eyes.

"You can feed and make her forget or you can let her run to her friends screaming 'vampire' through the town square."

"You want to expose me as a vampire? That's why you're doing this?" Stefan asks in disbelief.

"No! I'm doing this because I want you to remember who you are!" Damon shouts back.

"Who I am? You want me to remember the guilt? Or do you think I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again because I'll tell you the guilt never leaves! You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and kill me, because at least I'll be free of you." Stefan says passionately shocking Damon.

"Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart." Damon pulls a struggling Vicki back into his arms

"No!"

"It's OK." Damon whispers something into Vicki's ear and she becomes fine like nothing ever happened.

"Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh..." Vicki lightly touched her bleeding neck and grimaced in pain.

"You Okay?" Stefan asked

"I took some pills, man. I'm good. I'm just going to head to my friends place I know they were expecting me." Vicki then turns to Damon, "Hey man can you walk me there? I think you would hit it off with them."


	9. Lara

**3.8k likes | 482 comments**

**LaraBar:** who needs school when **Vicks** invites you and your other half to a concert😈🤘

📸: **JerBear**

_view all 482 comments_

**username93:** you sure these two are siblings?

 **username127:** anyone else notice **LaraBar** and **Vicks** have brand names as their handles and then **JerBear** has nothing

 **Vicks:** that was intentional **username127** plus it's hard to find a brand name for Jeremy

 **username46:** i know **username93** i guess it's a twin thing to be that close

 **GilbertGirl:** Skipping again **LaraBar JerBear** 😟 this tough speech isn't working. do you guys want to go to therapy where you'll be separated and have to talk about this to strangers!

 **GilbertGirl:** or you guys can talk to me

 **JerBear:** I vote none of the above👎

 **username459:** i don't blame them not wanting to talk to you **GilbertGirl** when you threaten them like that😡 not cool

 **Vicks:** forget her **LaraBar JerBear** lets party!!😝🤘🤘


	10. IRL

The twins had returned home after the concert interrupting an awkward dinner between Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie. They're sitting on the couch ignoring the others when the door bell rings.

"I wonder who that could be?" Elena says. She opens the door to find Damon.

"Hello, I came by to see Jeremy and Lara." Damon smiles charmingly.

"Oh, and how do you know the twins?"

"I met them through a mutual friend."

The rest of the house's occupants come to the door curious to see who had arrived.

"What are you doing here?"Stefan asks worried.

"I came to see if Jeremy and Lara wanted to hang out again but I see you're having a get together and didn't bother inviting me. I feel left out." Damon pouts

"This is all Elena's thing. We can head up to our room for a bit." Jeremy says

"No. He can't, uh...he can't stay."

"You remember where it is right? We'll be there in a second." Jeremy continues ignoring Stefan and Lara nods in agreement.

Damon steps in smirking at Stefan. "You have a beautiful home, Elena. I was admiring that painting the last time I was here." He says enjoying the shock on Stefan's face as he realizes Damon already had an invitation into the house. Which means Damon could come for Elena at anytime.

"Thank you. Please sit and eat cake before you head off with the twins." Elena awkwardly guides the whole group back to the living room then runs off to the kitchen to cut the cake.

They sit in silence consciously trying not to scrape their forks against the plate. "Tyler must be seething now that Tanner let you on the team," Bonnie says.

"I always tell him you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon smiles insincerely. 

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how long it'll take to learn the routines but I'll work with you till you get it."

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon comments

"Oh, I guess it's just 'cause her parents died. She used to be so much happier. " Bonnie realizes what she just said and covers her mouth with her hand.

Everyone in the room freezes in shock. "I'm sorry. We lost both our parents as well. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to bring that up right now, Damon," Stefan says angrily.

"Oh, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is bring her up. Mmm"

Lara snorts and smiles a little at Damon. She stands up silently telling Jeremy she is ready to leave and Jeremy stands with her. "Come on man, lets leave them to that awkward conversation." Jeremy nods his head to the stairs and Damon leaves with them.


	11. Elena

**5.6k likes | 621 comments**

**GilbertGirl:** Guess who joined the Team🏈

_view all 621 comments_

**username31:** hot!! are you a cheerleader 

**GilbertGirl:** no i quit **username31**

 **S.Salvatore:** I'm the joiner and she's the quitter🙂 **username31**

**GilbertGirl: S.Salvatore 😊**

**username31:** damn you could have been that stereotypical hot couple. now your just a hot couple **GilbertGirl S.Salvatore**

 **Vicks:** 👀

**Vicks: JerBear LaraBar BetterSalvatore**

**LaraBar:** forget them **Vicks** come chill with us


	12. IRL

Jeremy and Lara are curled together sleeping in their room when Lara wakes up. As her eyes adjust to the dark and she looks around the room and spots Damon standing near the doorway watching them. 

Damon beckons her to follow him out of the room with a single motion of his finger and disappears faster than her eyes can follow. 

She gently pulls herself out of Jeremy's arms and makes her way to the kitchen where Damon is waiting for her. As she waits for him to speak she pulls out the ingredients to make hot chocolate and a pot for the stove. 

"I know you were there when I killed your teacher."

"Yeah" Lara answers with no fear.

"You didn't scream or anything. I killed your teacher and now I'm in your house where I could kill you and your entire family."

"Well he was a terrible teacher and he was a dick to my brother." She says still making the hot cocoa, "plus if you wanted to kill us you could have done it before now."

"I'm a vampire" Damon states hoping for some sort of reaction.

"Cool. Are the legends true or is it a bunch of bullshit?"

"Some of it's true but most isn't. I'm the one who has been behind the animal attacks. I attacked that druggie girl you're friends with."

"I don't really know any of those other people and I'd be a little upset if Vicki died but what can Ido to stop you?" Lara shrugs and pours the hot liquid into a mug.

"Why aren't you making two?" Damon asks.

"My brother will wake up soon as he can't sleep if I'm not with him, and I assumed you wouldn't want to stay for that." Lara sips the chocolate drink.

"Still, one cup?" Damon raises his eyebrows

"We share." Lara states as no big deal

"You are one strange human," Damon whispers as Jeremy stumbles into the room sleepy, and immediately hugs Lara. When she turns back around Damon is gone.


	13. Jeremy

**4.8k likes | 502 comments**

**JerBear:** "Why are there so many damn fancy dress events in this town," says an irritated **LaraBar**

_view all 502 comments_

**username94:** she's so pretty

 **LaraBar:** we're skipping **JerBear**

 **JerBear:** of course sister mine. No way we're going to that gossip infested shit show.

 **username408:** I love your sense of fashion

 **QueenC:** I got the other brother **GilbertGirl**

 **Vicks:** Can you believe he asked me to the party

 **Vicks:** I'll swing by your place after the party to talk but I promised Matty I'd be home tonight **LaraBar JerBear**

 **JerBear:** k

 **LaraBar:** We'll be waiting

 **username295:** ^^ what's this??? jealousy

 **username8:** nah **username295** they're just friends but apparently the twins don't like how this guy treats **Vicks**

 **username295:** ohh


	14. IRL

Vicki appears at the Gilbert's house earlier than expected with tears and mascara running down her cheeks. When Jeremy opens the door she immediately asks to stay over for tonight.

Jeremy agrees and takes her up to his room where Lara sits up in concern when she sees Vickicrying. "I'll get the ice cream and other junk" Jeremy runs off to the kitchen leaving Lara to stripVicki out of her dress and heels and bundle her up in blankets.

"Tyler had me hiding out in the backyard like some dirty secret." Vicki sniffles.

"Well, he's a dick who's more worried about his reputation than the feelings of anyone else."

Jeremy comes back at this point carrying as much food as he could carry.

"I've got ice cream, Cheetos, powdered donuts, leftover Mexican, and Elena's not so secret tub of Nutella!" he smiles and falls into bed with the two girls. He snuggles down in the middle and spreads the food out over the three of them.

"Thanks, Jeremy, Lara, I really needed this." Vicki starts to silently cry again as she shoves food in her mouth.

"You didn't get any spoons for the ice cream stupid brother!" Lara said giggling.

"Ugh, I grabbed forks instead. Let me go grab some." Jeremy starts to sit up but Lara doesn't let him.

"No need sweetheart." Lara smiles mischievously and scoops some ice cream on her finger and licks it off. Jeremy swallows and turns on his side to move closer to his twin his gaze never wavers from her lips. Lara scoops some more but this time offers her finger to him.

Vicki watches them and smiles, "I wanted the relationship you two have and convinced myself I could have it with Tyler. He doesn't respect me and going on like this is ruining the relationship I already have with Matty." She sighs done with crying. 

Jeremy pulls his face away from Lara and lays on his back letting the girls snuggle upon his chest."We're glad you see it for yourself now." They lay in comfortable silence only interrupted by the occasional kissing sounds from the twins.

Vicki thinks back to the first time she found out there was more to their relationship than just sibling love.

_Flashback_

_All three of them and their druggie friends are in the woods partying when Vicki attempts to kiss him. Jeremy dodges her lips, "I don't like you like that Vicks, you're a friend."_

_"Feelings don't need to be involved" Vicki smiles as she goes in to try for a kiss again but before she makes it he turns his head. He sees Lara stumble away from the party and into the woods so he follows after her. Vicki gets curious and follows at a distance. When she finds them again she hides behind the tree and watches as Lara has a panic attack and Jeremy trying to calm her down._

_He pulls her down in his lap and orders her to follow his breathing. She is too far gone to listen and can't follow his orders. He sees this and kisses her to both stop her breathing and calm her down._

_The kiss lasts several seconds long and Vicki is frozen in shock and worry. Jeremy releases her lips and worriedly strokes her face. "What set you of angel?"_

_"Someone is wearing the same cologne dad wore. I smelt it and I couldn't stop thinking about what drowning was like for them. You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you blackout. It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's - it's actually kind of peaceful."_

_"Focus on that then. Their last moments were peaceful. You good now?" Jeremy asks softly_

_"Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible's about to happen."_

_"Nothing terrible is going to happen."_

_"You can't know that."_

_"You're right but even if it does I'll protect you," Jeremy says with such confidence even the still hidden Vicki believed him._

_"I feel like I'm drowning." Lara whispers_

_"So if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in?"_

_"You do anyway. It's a reflex."Jeremy chuckles and wipes the tears from her cheeks._

_"But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?"_

_"Not much time."_

_"But more time to fight your way to the surface?"_

_"I guess."_

_"More time for me to rescue you?"_

_"More time to be in agonizing pain. I mean, did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding?"_

_"If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?"_

_"But what if it just gets worse? What if it's agony now and then - and it's just hell later on?"_

_"Then I'll walk through it with you."_

_They exchange more kisses and just enjoy being in each other's presence._

_Vicki can't even find the necessary emotions to be disgusted by the incest because she can clearly see the genuine love they have for each other._


	15. IRL

Damon and Vicki are upstairs dancing together when Damon starts to compel her.

"Tell the truth, what are the wonder twins hiding?"

"Lara is still having panic attacks but they told their aunt recently. Jeremy did take the Gilbertwatch but it was meant to be his anyway so Elena didn't have the right to give it away." Vicki answers.

"I thought there would be juicier gossip. Guess your useless then, anything else?"

"They're each other's first kiss, first love, first everything."

"Oh so more like Luke and Leia than Wonder twins," Damon says genuinely shocked then compels her to believe the twins told him themselves. They go back to dancing like nothing ever happened. "I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, the twins, on the other hand, that's all they've ever seen in me is something more, and I like that. Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot." Vicki asks him.

"I know."

"Don't you wanna be in love?"

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated." Damon takes a swig from the alcohol in his hands.

"Except when it isn't." Vicki smiles and pulls Damon along with her to the balcony overlooking the living room. There the twins are dancing together Lara standing on Jeremy's feet and staring into each other's eyes.

Damon watches in awe and a little bit of jealousy at their genuine love and affection for each other.

"Welcome to the 'DSS' Damon." Vicki smiles and bumps her shoulder with his.

"What does DSS stand for?" He asks.

"Disappointing Siblings Squad."

"Are you saying we do things to make them disappointed or are you saying we are the disappointing ones compared to them?" Damon raises his eyebrow at Vicki's smirking face.

"All of the above Damon, all of the above."


	16. IRL

Stefan wakes up to hear Damon laughing and other people talking. He cautiously walks to the source of the noise and sees Damon, Lara, and Jeremy playing video games together in Damon'sroom. Jeremy and Damon are sitting up against the headboard of Damon's bed and Lara laying in between them with her head in Jeremy's lap.

"What are you two doing here and where did you get that game system?"

"We came over yesterday and had a great time," Lara says as she yaws Jeremy picks up the sentence.

"So Damon invited us back to hang out some more."

"But we told him we needed to do something other than drink and dance," Lara speaks again.

"So he went and got this game system." Jeremy finishes without looking away from the game on the screen.

"What did I tell you two about that twin talk." Damon huffs pretending to be angry.

"Not to." The twins answer together in perfect synchronization.

"Whatever. These things are ridiculously expensive you know." Damon says to Stefan.

"Damon I need to talk to you in private." Stefan glares at him. Damon just sighs and shifts Lara'slegs off his.

"Here princess, you play with your brother." He passes her the remote and she crawls fully into Jeremy's lap to play.

As they step out into the hallway Stefan immediately scolds him like a child, "You can't treat people like this!"

"They're my friends! What, I'm not allowed to have a good time now?"

"You can't just compel them! They're not toys for you to play with until you're bored."

Damon slams him against the wall with a teasing smirk and veins spreading under his eyes, "I'll do what I want, with who I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

They stand in tense silence too absorbed with each other and their power plays to notice Lara and Jeremy coming into the hallway. "As nice as it is to see you threaten each other we're bored and hungry so let's go make some food Damon." She orders.

"Sure thing princess," Damon says without looking away from Stefan as Jeremy and Lara walks to the kitchen. Damon turns to follow them throwing one last glance at the silent Stefan. "I don't have them compelled."


	17. Damon

**6.2k likes | 458 comments**

**BetterSalvatore:** That's right ladies I'm good looking and I can cook😎

**📸: JerBear/LaraBar**

_view all 458 comments_

**username297:** Daddy AF with that plaid

 **QueenC:** you never made me breakfast **BetterSalvatore😡**

 **BetterSalvatore:** I only make breakfast for friends and girlfriends **QueenC** you are neither

 **username3:** ^Shit😮

 **username172:** OMG burn🤣

 **QueenC:** Fuck you

 **LaraBar:** you forgot to @ him **QueenC**

 **username94:** why is everyone such a savage this morning???😂😅

 **JerBear:** We spent this morning playing GTA San Andres **username94** that always brings out our inner beasts

 **username86:** tru JerBear very tru


	18. IRL

"She threatened me," Elena complains to Stefan once he comes back to the room.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues..." Stefan tries to explain to an unsympathetic Elena.

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"There's no rule book."

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" Elena asks.

"A while, But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger."

"What does that mean?" Elena demands as she crosses her arms.

"It means that the twins can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist them, and she could hurt them." Stefan explains.

"Or worse."

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt."

"I need to get going." Elena heads towards the door when Stefan says her name desperately.

"Elena."

"Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take. You're dangerous. Your brother is dangerous. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but...I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I...I just can't..." She says and walks out of the front door.


	19. Elena

**5.1k likes | 721 comments**

**GilbertGirl:** I miss you

_view all 721 comments_

**username274:** who this about??? **GilbertGirl**

 **LaraBar: 👀** I told you she would be like this **JerBear Vicks B(w)itch**

 **JerBear:** you don't have to tell me Lars

 **B(w)itch:** you guys your sister is having a tough time with this breakup **LaraBar JerBear** the least you could do is offer some support😒

 **username61:** breakup? with **S.Salvatore**?? why they were my favorite ship

 **Vicks:** we all saw this coming **LaraBar JerBear B(w)itch🙄🥱**

 **LaraBar:** you going to the Halloween party at the school **Vicks**

 **S.Salvatore:** she can't make it **LaraBar**

 **JerBear:** hold up why can't she **S.Salvatore**

 **GilbertGirl:** leave it alone JerBear

 **LaraBar:** text us **Vicks**

 **username590:** anyone else find that suspicious😐


	20. IRL

"Where are they?" Elena asks solemnly

"Inside."

She goes inside and heads to the twin's room. "Do you understand what happened tonight?"

"No, we don't understand. I mean, we know what we saw, but...we don't understand." Jeremy says crying.

"She was going to kill me."

"Now she's dead. Vicki's dead." Lara says from Jeremy's side

"I'm so sorry, you guys."Jeremy turns to Lara and hugs her tight. 

"Lara make it stop. It hurts."

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay." Lara comforts him.

"Why does everybody have to die on us?" he whispers.

"Oh, my god. come here." Elena tries to pull Jeremy into her arms but he holds tight to Lara. She ends up awkwardly patting him on the shoulder while he cries into Lara's shoulder.

* * *

Stefan's sitting on the couch and Elena comes down the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"I, uh...I wanted to help her. But instead, uh...How they doin'?" He asks.

"They're a mess. Jeremy more so but I think Lara is only holding it together for his sake. I don't want them going through this again they're just kids."

"Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything."

"Can you make them forget?"

"Elena," Stefan says in shock and disbelief.

"Stefan, please. I don't know how they'll ever get past this. I just want them to forget everything that happened."

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."

"You're just going to take their memories away?" Damon asks walking in.

"What else am I supposed to do? They're in pain!" Elena shouts.

"Umm, help them deal with it, not just make it like it never happened or I don't know let Luke and Leia decide for themselves." He answers back in a mocking tone.

"They don't know what's best for them right now, they're still grieving for our parents and now Vicki. They can't handle this supernatural stuff."

"That's where you're wrong since they've known I was a vampire since I killed that teacher of yours and they seem to be handling it pretty fine."

"What?" Both Stefan and Elena are shocked at Damon's reveal.

"Yeah, I wonder why they didn't tell you? Let's ask them." Damon smirks and turns to the stairs where the twins are standing glaring at Elena

"You were going to take our memories!" Jeremy shouts angrily.

"It's for the best. You're not ready to know about this stuff." Elena says condescendingly

"Who are you to decide this for us?" Lara sneers at Elena

"I'm your older sister" Elena answers confidently

"Well, you sure haven't been acting like one." Jeremy glares at her.

"I can't stand the sight of you. Damon can we stay with you for a while?"

"Sure." Damon shrugs.

"Let's go now before I do something I won't regret"


	21. IRL

**(Warning! The chapter includes sibling incest & Explicit GIFs)**

Lara is still angry when they get to the Salvatore's house and are shown the room they'll be staying in. She's pacing in front of the balcony and running her hand through her hair when Jeremy speaks up. "Calm down."

Lara stops pacing and faces him, "Oh you want me to calm down sweetheart? How about you make me." She says with a smirk and flirty tone.

Jeremy responds in kind and stalks towards her. For every step forward he takes she takes one step back until she's against the wall near the bed. "You asked for this." He warns her staring right into her eyes. Then he tickles her. No mercy, he went straight for her most ticklish spots making her laugh and squeal and throw her head back.

This goes on for several minutes before she calls uncle and makes him stop. "All right, I'm calm now."

"Good. I don't like it when you're upset. It makes my head buzz uncomfortably and that makes me upset." He kisses her nose sweetly and she smiles in response.

She pulls him down into a kiss that starts off as a small peck but quickly descends into a hot makeout session. He traps her body against the wall behind her and grinds his hardness against her stomach.

She gasps and they separate. "Touch me" Lara demands with a pout.

"I am touching you."

"More." She whines and strips her shirt off. Jeremy's eyes trail down to her exposed chest and further to her taut stomach. "I need to feel your skin on mine brother. You won't deny me this will you?"

Jeremy growls, "Never Lars! You are my other half, every part of me is a part of you!" He strips out of his shirt and pulls Lara into his arms.

"And every part of me is yours in return. When we're together like this, dear brother, we are the snake that eats its own tail. Finally whole." They start kissing again and her hands graze down his body to his jeans. As she starts to push them down Jeremy grabs her hands and brings them back to his hair.

He slides his hand down her body and into her pants. He rakes his fingernails through her trimmed pubic hair before lightly rubbing her clit. She arches her back and tightly pulls on his hair. He smiles in their kisses and does it again and again only rougher.

"Bed. Bed now!" Lara says as she pulls away from Jeremy and makes her way to the large bed beside them. She pulls the jeans from her legs but leaves her underwear and Jeremy does the same. He kisses down her body. Her ear, her neck, a quick suck to the skin between her breasts, a tongue flick to her belly button until he makes his way to her covered core.

He places a tender kiss on the inside of her thigh and pulls her panties to the side. His eyes take in the familiar sight of soft brown curls and pink folds glistening with wetness. "You're so beautiful", he murmured to himself. He leaned in and placed his mouth on the sensitive folds. 

Lara bucked up immediately, her back arching off the mattress and she whined loudly, pressing his head into her crotch mindlessly. He kissed her passionately, open-mouthed and wet, followed by gently wiping his tongue along the heated skin. 

When he sucked one of her folds between his lips, she whimpered, while circling the delicate bundle of nerves that left her shaking all over. The most appreciated though was licking long, hot stripes from bottom to top, the tip of his tongue barely dipping into her, before he ran it upwards until he reached the sensitive bud. 

The longer he lapped at her, tasted her delicious juices, the more she squirmed underneath him, breath going faster and his name falling from her lips becoming more and more incoherent. He drew back slightly, licking his wet lips but it was futile as her slick had spread all over his chin.

Her shameless pants and whimpers grew frantic soon and he didn't wait any longer. The hand that had held her open for his mouth was drenched in her juices already and he plunged two fingers into her opening while he kept licking her.

Lara's eyes flew open the moment he pushed inside, a chocked cry escaping her lips, but her body met him halfway, moved towards him and her traitorous hand kept pressing his head firmly against her crotch where he sucked incessantly.

He could tell she was close. He felt how her body tightened around his fingers, slicker and slicker by the second. He could see it in the way her breasts heaved from her quickening breath, how the muscles in her abdomen started to tense and contract aimlessly while he kept massaging her tight tunnel, moving his fingers in and out faster as he lapped at her with pleasure.

"Cum for me twin." Jeremy orders. He watched mesmerized how her body stiffened, and she held onto his hair tightly, the sounds escaping her nothing but a long, loud line of 'Ngh! Ngh! Ngh!Ngh!'. Though his lips were numb by now, he didn't remove his mouth from her, kept sucking and licking and nibbling as she rode out her orgasm.

She's still shaking from aftershocks when Jeremy flips her over on her stomach. He pulls off his own underwear before teasing her with the head of his cock.

"Hurry up."

His laughs quickly turn into a groan of desire as she wiggles her butt side to side in a tempting way. He lined himself up with trembling, impatient fingers, before he cupped her rosy cheeks, spreading them wide to see it all, and slammed into her.

Lara sobbed desperately beneath him, rocking back, meeting his frenzied thrusts, impaling herself over and over again, while Jeremy let go of all control, groaned openly, and rammed her delicate flower without restraint. 

"Lara, angel, I love you so much!"

"I love you too! I love you!" Jeremy looked down when he thrust into her one last, desperate time and drunk in the sight of his cock disappearing between her folds. The high was numbing, wringing him out as his whole body tensed and shook, sac drawing tight and fingers pressing into her skin.

He emptied himself inside of her long and plenty, couldn't stop from pressing his body against her sweaty back and release whimpers of his own, somewhere between passion and agony. And all along, he felt the thunderous waves of pleasure roll through him, tingling in his limbs and filling his head with heady fog until his mind was as empty as his body was spent.

* * *

A figure walks around the bed the twins are sleeping on. He doesn't worry about being heard as he's on the Otherside and while they can see what's going on in the world they cant interact with it.

The man steps into the moonlight streaming in through the balcony windows revealing Kol. He is smiling softly at the entangled twins.

"Just you wait loves. Once my brother makes his way here we can all be together."


	22. Stefan

**5.2k likes | 641 comments**

**S.Salvatore:** Birthday visit from my best friend is just what I needed

**Tagged: Sexi**

_view all 641 comments_

**username411:** best friends are everything😆

 **username8:** I'm loving their handle!!!!

 **username99:** Happy Birthday **S.Salvatore🎂**

 **QueenC:** It's your birthday **S.Salvatore**?! Party at the grill and I won't take no for an answer

 **S.Salvatore: QueenC** thanks but no thank you

 **BetterSalvatore:** Aww come on **😫😫S.Salvatore** you're brooding more than usual since you were dumped

 **Sexi:** I hate to agree with him **S.Salvatore** but a party is just what you need. We'll pregame in the living room!


	23. IRL

The twins walk into the living room to see Damon pouring himself a drink and an unknown woman sitting next to Stefan. "Who's this?"

The three vampires turn to them and Lexi asks, " I'm Lexi, Stefan's best friend. Who are you two?"

"This is Princess and her trusted animal sidekick. My new friends." Damon smirks and offers a glass to the now sitting kids but they decline.

"Damon's letting us stay here away from our older sister."

"Oh, I thought you two were dating. You're pretty close for siblings." Lexi nods to the cuddling teens.

An awkward silence fills the room and everyone can feel the tension. "What? What did I say?"Lexi asks confused.

"Are we going to talk about what we heard last night?" Stefan asks with a grimace on his face.

"I don't see how it's any of your business, so no I don't think we will." Lara glares at him.

"You're brother and sister, you're twins! You shouldn't..."

Jeremy interrupts Stefan with a serious tone, "Once again, it's none of your business."

Lexi looks at them confused and turns to Damon, "What are they talking about? What'shappening?"

"I call her princess for a reason"

"What?"

Jeremy sighs and says, "He's calling her princess Leia."

Lexi is still confused but seems to make the connection when her eyes grow wide. "Oh!"

"Why would you... does your family even... you know it's illegal right?" Stefan stutters.

"Well, it's only illegal because they're worried about defective children." Damon chuckles but stops when the twins get quiet and Jeremy tries to hug Lara but she doesn't let him.

"Well, that's not a problem for us anyway! I can't have children!" She shouts angrily lifting her shirt to show her hysterectomy scar. 

The others are shocked silent as tears pour out of the young girl. Being a mother was something Lara was looking forward to once she found out where babies came from. She found out she could never carry her own children when she was twelve and now even three years later it was still painful to think about.

"Elena remembers life with our parents through rose-tinted glasses. Life wasn't a perfect storybook. Dad was never home and when he was he was ignoring us and drinking himself stupid. Mom only wanted to dress us up like little dolls and when we didn't turn out as she wanted. When I ended up broken," she touches her stomach, "she discarded us. Who else would I turn to other than my twin? My other half.

Jeremy stands up and hugs her, "Elena didn't care. She spent all her time with her friends and even when we tried to reach out to her she turned on us and made fun of us along with her friends."


	24. Elena

**4.6k likes | 312 comments**

**GilbertGirl:** This is one of my best friends and I love her to bits Thank you for trusting me with a new part of you **B(w)itch**

_view all 312 comments_

**username9:** Did she come out to you? **GilbertGirl**

 **username180:** New ship????🤗😆😆🥰

 **B(w)itch:** Thank you so much **GilbertGirl** you're one of the greatest friends I could ask for. You were there for me when I needed you most. _#FriendshipGoals #Sisters_

 **username38:** new OTP or BROTP???

 **QueenC:** wow thanks? I feel so included in this friendship🙄

 **GilbertGirl:** Don't be like that **QueenC** you've been busy with cheerleading and running all the Mystic Fall dances and events

 **B(w)itch:** We don't have to tell each other all our secrets Care😒

 **username200:** it looks like they just didn't want to bother you **QueenC** you have a lot on your plate.

 **QueenC: 😟😡** That's the thing **username200 B(w)itch GilbertGirl** I would have dropped every single one of those things if she had come to me when she needed me and if they were really my friends they should have known that.


	25. Lara

**5.6k likes | 509 comments**

**LaraBar:** Birthday boy doesn't dance

**Tagged: S.Salvatore Sexi**

_view all 509 comments_

**username189:** i thought he was dating your sister **LaraBar**?🤨😯

 **LaraBar:** She dumped him **username189** and that's his best friend

 **username21:** 😏best friend or secretly in love with her but too afraid to confess best friend

 **BetterSalvatore:** 🤫😉

 **username74:** ^what's that mean **BetterSalvatore**???

 **JerBear:** new plan? **BetterSalvatore**

 **BetterSalvatore:** new plan **JerBear LaraBar**

 **S.Salvatore:** What plan? **JerBear BetterSalvatore LaraBar**

 **username483:** anyone else feel **S.Salvatore** is avoiding the question from **username21🙋‍♂️**

 **Sexi:** yeah **S.Salvatore** what's the answer

 **GilbertGirl:** did you already move on

_GilbertGirl deleted the comment_

**username69:** did anyone else see that👀👀

 **LaraBar: 😈** yeah **username69** and I got the screenshots 


	26. IRL

Damon watches Elena glare at Stefan and Lexi. They are laughing at the pool table having a great time teasing each other and making jokes. He does nothing to clear up the misunderstanding and lets her be consumed by her jealousy.

"She doesn't believe me." The smile on Stefan's face drops and he sighs. Lexi stands from her shooting position and looks at him.

"Elena?"

"Yeah. I tried to explain that we hadn't slept together and that you were my best friend but she just said it wasn't her business who I sleep with now that we've broken up."

Lexi places her pool cue on the table and sits next to him. She can see Elena occasionally glaring at her in her peripherals. In her opinion, if you wanted to get back together with someone you would spend more time staring at them than glaring at the person they're with. No Elena looked more like someone who wanted a discarded toy back. Her eyes were filled with envy and greed.

"Forget her then! This is your birthday, our time together since before you knew her and will still be our time long after she's gone. Let's enjoy it." She smiles and pulls him over to the bar for a round of drinks.

Stefan smiles and goes along with her. Eventually, he forgets all his problems with Elena and Damon and just loses himself in the moment with Lexi.

"How is our birthday boy doing this evening?" Damon saunters up to them with a smirk.

"It was going great till you came over. What do you want?" Lexi glares at Damon.

"Oh, just waiting for the fun to begin." At this point, Sheriff Forbes and several deputies appear behind Damon.

"Mr. Salvatore, if we could have you step outside for a moment."

"No problem Sheriff." Damon agrees and the small group head outside to the back of the Grill. Stefan and Lexi watch in confusion before going out the front in order to spy on them.

They arrive in time to watch the bartender that was serving them step outside to take out the trash. The deputies on the scene rush out and grab him, but the vampire is overpowering them. Sherriff Forbes tries to help with vervain but can't get a good shot with them all struggling together.

When it seems like the vampire will escape Damon rushes in and stakes him. "Thank you." Sherriff Forbes sighs in relief and sadly looks down on the desiccated corpse. "I can't believe I didn't realize Marcus was the vampire. He came into town just a while before you did when the killings started. He was so nice."

"You never know who you can trust. Go on I can take care of the body." Damon says. He shakes their hands and watches as they leave. "You can come out now." Stefan and Lexi step from around the corner of the building and stare at him in shock.

"What was that?" They demand.

"I just proved I have the knowledge and skill to protect this town from all the nasty vampires that have been coming here lately. Originally I had this plan set for you, Lexi, but you can thank the twins for your life as they convinced me Marcus here was better for my plans."


	27. IRL

Kol sits next to the twins listening to the elder Salvatore and Tatia's doppelganger try and figure out what she is.

"Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine...does that make me part vampire?" Elena asks Damon.

"Vampires can't procreate, but we love to try." He smirks taking a bite from a fry before answering more seriously. "No, if you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."

Kol quickly loses interest and tunes them out. He focuses his attention back on the twins. Lara and Jeremy are sitting across the bar ignoring the flirting between Damon and their sister and talking among themselves.

He remembers the first time he saw the twins and how he instantly knew they were his.

_Flashback_

_"I don't know why I'm being drawn to this shitty town but I am tired of it!" Kol shouts as he walks through a neighborhood in Mystic Falls. There are families out in their yards and cars driving by but none of them react to the strange teen shouting._

_He's been daggered since 1914 and wandering the Otherside going wherever he pleased ever since. That had changed in recent years when a pulling sensation started in his chest. He had ignored it easily enough for five years but it had grown in strength and he could ignore it no longer._

_"No!" A little girl shouts and draws Kol's attention away from his thoughts. He follows the screams to a house down the road where he hears more of their argument._

_"_ _You two are old enough to sleep in separate rooms now. Don't you want a nice pink princess room where you can have sleepovers with other little girls?" The woman tries to reason with the girl._

_"You can't separate us! We have to be together always!" He hears a young boy shout, quieter than the girl, but just as determined._

_"Yeah, you wouldn't try to make 'Lena sleep in two rooms!"_

_"What? What does that even mean Lara?" The mother asks confused and Kol finds himself curious to know the answer. He enters the house and finds the arguing family just as Lara answers._

_"We're one person! You can't split us up more than we already are. I won't let you!" The little girl is glaring fiercely and shielding her brother with her body._

_It's clear the mother doesn't understand what the girl is talking about but Kol does. When he was still human he had made a wish on his magic. He wished for a soulmate to burst with love for him but when none appeared he assumed it didn't work. As he was so in tune with his and the Earth'smagic even when turned into a vampire he could still feel it, see the flow of it._

_Looking at the twins now he can see his magic wrapped around their soul. He had poured so much of his magic into his wish as a child with no training it overpowered the body and split their single soul into two._

_Flashback end_

Kol smiles as the twins shoot their straw wrappers at each other and giggle. He didn't expect these two when he wished for love all those years ago, but they were his now and he never gave up what belonged to him.


	28. Jeremy

**6.1k likes**

**JerBear:** Much needed time away from Mystic Falls

_comments have been disabled_


	29. IRL

"What?" Lara and Jeremy say together

"We think you should leave town for a while," Jenna says motioning to Alaric and herself. "We saw your post and how happy you were when you got back from your trip and think it would be better if you got away from everything here."

"School?" Jeremy asks.

"I talked to your other teachers and the principal and they all agreed to correspondence education," Alaric says spreading out the first of many packets of work the twins would need to complete and mail in.

"Where are we going? How are we going to get there?"

"Some family friends in Denver said that you could stay with them and you can use my car to get there. Does this mean you're agreeing to go?" Jenna asks hopefully.

The twins look at each other and back to the waiting adults. "Of course we'll go!" They say together.

Alaric lets out a sigh of relief and Jenna laughs in excitement. "Oh, we have to get everything packed, and let them know you're coming."


	30. Lara

**8.4k likes| 719 comments**

**LaraBar:** Road trip to Denver😎

_view all 719 comments_

**username6:** wow so much fun!!!

 **BetterSalvatore:** My little babies going off into the world 😫🤧Bring me back something cool **LaraBar JerBear**

 **JerBear:** lol sure **BetterSalvatore** keep in touch

 **GilbertGirl:** what about school? I know you two miss Vicki but dropping out of school isn't the answer

 **LaraBar:🙄😒** 1\. don't you dare bring up Vicki 2. why don't you pull your head out of your self-centered ass and talk to aunt Jenna sometime **GilbertGirl**

 **username92:** ^damn

 **username553:** is **JerBear** texting and driving right now😟

 **LaraBar:** No we pulled over for gas **username553**

 **username132:** wait what happened to **Vicks**

 **username77:** I heard she ran away **username132**

 **JerBear:** Forget **GilbertGirl LaraBar** this trip is about us. Now, what snacks do you want? I already got soda and sunflower seeds

 **LaraBar:** Jerky and gummy worms **JerBear** Love you💞


	31. Jeremy

**5.7k likes | 431 comments**

**JerBear:** Starting to snow in Illinois

_view all 431 comments_

**username98:** I love snow

 **username125:** I live in Illinois!! Let's meet up

 **JerBear:** sure **username125** check your DM's

 **username7:** it's nice to see them enjoying their trip

 **LaraBar:** we're having a great time **username7**


	32. Damon

**Damon**

How is the trip going

**Jack**

It's great

**Jill**

We're in Kansas right now

**Jack**

**Damon**

I didn't need to see that 😅

don't need to be arrested for having child pornography

Speaking of that...

🙃 Do anything illegal?

you know other than what you already do

**Jill**

not funny Damon

**Jack**

We bought fake id's and got matching tattoos

**Damon**

it wasn't anything stupid like puzzle pieces or quotes right🤢

I will disown you if you did that 

**Jill**

No, it wasn't anything like that

here

**Damon**

Who'd you get to take the picture?

**Jack**

Our ID's had different last names so we could act like a couple

**Damon**

Smart 

speaking of family Elena has some news

bye

**Jill**

Damon

Damon

you can't just drop that and leave the conversation


	33. Elena

**Lara**

We heard you have news

**Elena**

What?

Who told you!

**Jeremy**

Damon

who else do you think

**Lara**

So what is it

**Elena**

Listen they never told me this and I never had a reason to doubt but Stefan told me and

I confronted aunt Jenna and she confirmed

**Jeremy**

What Elena

**Elena**

I'm adopted

**Lara**

Seriously 

that's what this is all about

**Jeremy**

Right, that's not that big of a deal

**Elena**

Not a

I'm adopted

They lied our entire lives! I'm not your sister

I was just some baby with a too-young mother that your parents took home

**Jeremy**

it doesn't matter if you are family by blood or not 

you were raised as our sister and you've been a shitty one but you're still ours

**Lara**

end of story


	34. Elena

**7.5k likes**

**GilbertGirl:** This was taken by me back when I thought I was going to be the world's greatest photographer. These two smiling faces are my younger brother and sister who have still accepted me as family and support me in my decision to find my birth parents.

_comments have been disabled_


	35. Jeremy

**7.3k likes | 650 comments**

**JerBear:** Loving Denver and the people we've met here

**📸: Bow**

_view all 650 comments_

**username552:** she's gorgeous

 **LaraBar:** I really like these shots **Bow🤗😚**

 **Bow:** 😏I really like my model **LaraBar**

 **username12:** ^um who is this cuz he's smooth

 **LaraBar: Bow** is a friend we made here in Denver who is also a photographer **username12**

 **username8: JerBear** what you have to say about this guy flirting with your sister??🤔🔎

 **Bow:** Next time **JerBear** can be my model and I can flirt with him too

 **JerBear:** why wait until then? you have my number **Bow**

 **username393:** 🤣😲

 **username74:** did not see that coming **Bow JerBear**

 **username5:** thoughts on this **LaraBar**

 **LaraBar:** Why text when you can come over and flirt with both of us **Bow😉**

 **username246:** shit


	36. Beau

**7.7k likes | 832 comments**

**Bow:** They just want me for my dog😛

**Tagged: JerBear LaraBar**

_view all 832 comments_

**username12:** that's the cutest puppy in the world

 **LaraBar:** yeah and the dog he's holding is pretty cute too **username12**

 **Bow:** save me from your twin **JerBear😣🙏**

 **JerBear:** can't. you know it's true **Bow**

 **username703:** I love how they're ganging up on **Bow**

 **username51:** I'm happy for **LaraBar** and **JerBear** they need a good friend since **Vicks** left😊

 **Bow: 🚫** friendship **LaraBar JerBear**

 **LaraBar:** you'll come crawling back to us **Bow**

 **username674: 🤦‍♀️** whoa **LaraBar**

 **Bow:** negative **LaraBar** I only need Ollie in my life

 **username4:** aww is that your puppy's name

 **JerBear:** Netflix and blanket fort? 

**BowBow:** I'm on my way!🥰😆


	37. Beau

**8.3k likes**

**Bow:** Help! They're perfect

_comments have been disabled_


	38. Lara

**6.8k likes | 937 comments**

**LaraBar:** The photographer becomes the model!!!😆📸

_view all 937 comments_

**username512:** I love how both **LaraBar** and **Bow** are photographers and **JerBear** is an artist

 **username33:** I know **username512**!! If one of the twins don't start dating this boy I swear I'm unstanning😤😝 **LaraBar JerBear**

**BetterSalvatore:😏😉**

**JerBear:** No **BetterSalvatore**

 **LaraBar:** go away **BetterSalvatore🤦‍♀️**

**BetterSalvatore: LaraBar JerBear😜**

**username870:** I love their relationship **BetterSalvatore LaraBar JerBear**

 **Bow:** who's **BetterSalvatore**

 **JerBear:** Check your DM's **Bow😑**


	39. Beau

**Bow**

Who's BetterSalvatore

**JerBear**

He's a friend from Mystic Falls

**Bow**

Oh

A good friend?

**LaraBar**

Yeah **😊**

Damon's a piece of work but he grew on us

**JerBear**

He was there when we needed him you know

here's a photo of him

**Bow**

Oh 😐

he's really pretty

**JerBear**

?😐

what's that face mean


	40. Lara

**7.3k likes | 548 comments**

**LaraBar:** Everybody meet Teddy! We got him at a rescue shelter today!🥰

**Tagged: JerBear Bow**

_view all 548 comments_

**username341:** did you get a new dog **Bow**??

 **Bow:** Yeah and I share custody with the twins **username341**

 **username6:** ugh imagine how cute the three of them at the shelter was😣😫

 **username90:** yes dog parents🐕

 **username285:** are we all going to ignore the fact that **Bow** is around a shirtless **JerBear**

 **username462:** forget that **username285** if **Bow** and **JerBear** don't take this as a chance to call each other daddy I'll be pissed😡🥺

 **JerBear:** wow we didn't think about that **Bow username462**

 **Bow:** 🤔yeah we've been calling **LaraBar** mama but we never called each other daddy

 **LaraBar:** idiots🙄

 **username169:** they call her mama i'm💀

 **username382:** I don't care which twin dates **Bow** but one of you needs two **LaraBar JerBear**


	41. Damon

**Damon**

Are you ready for some Mystic falls gossip?

🐸🍵😝😝

**Jill**

Lars and Jer are a little busy at the moment

**Damon**

1.Who's this

2\. What is my contact name in Jill's phone

**Jill**

Jill?😕

**Damon**

Yeah Jill, like the nursery rhyme twins

**Jill**

I get it

She has you saved as **'Hot Dracula 🦇😈'**

and I'm Beau. a friend that the twins made in Denver

**Damon**

Dracula! 

🙄At least she added Hot in front of it.

So you're a good enough friend that they let you near their phones

send a photo

**Jill**

What?? why 

you can just stalk me on Instagram like everyone else in the world

**Damon**

I'm not like anyone else in the world

**Jill**

I can respect that

Fuck conformity

**Jack**

Damon what are you doing😳😫

you know what Beau looks like

**Damon**

I know I just wanted to talk to him a little

I feel like a dad screening a boy who's trying to date my kid

Tell him he's pretty and he has permission to ask either of you out

**Jill**

He doesn't want to ask us out

**Damon**

🤨

**Jill**

I told him and he blushed and stammered

**Damon**

Also, tell him if he hurts either of you I'll make him wish for death

😡😡💀

**Jack**

Ok stop threatening our friend

what was the town gossip you wanted to tell

**Damon**

just that Blondie is a vampire now after being killed by Katherine with my blood in her system

**Jill**

That's your girlfriend from back then right?

The one Elena looks like

**Damon**

Yeah and we think Tyler's uncle is some type of supernatural

**Jack**

Well we don't care about either one of them so good luck I guess🤷‍♂️🤷‍♂️

**Jill**

we're going to go Beau wants to go to the park with us and Teddy

talk to you later Damon✌😙

**Damon**

Enjoy your date😏


	42. IRL

"Do you like him?"

"Who?" Jeremy doesn't look up from his notebook. He and Lara are sitting on the couch at the house they're staying in. Teddy is having a play date with Ollie at Beau's house so the twins are using the time to finish some of their homework.

"Beau." Jeremy looks up this time when he hears Lara's tone. He can see she is worried by the way she nibbles at her lip and fidgets with her hands.

"What's this about Lars? I know you like hanging out with Beau."

Lara sighs and grabs his hands. "I do like us hanging out with him, but I meant do you want to date him."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"I never really thought about it. I mean I have you." Jeremy smiles a little and laughs.

"I have," Lara admits.

"Wha...What? Why would you?" Jeremy stammers in confusion.

Lara starts to tear up. "I've been talking to Damon and Beau has been flirting and it's nice. It's nice being here and not being Elena Gilbert's freaky twin siblings and to be considered attractive by someone."

"Do...Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

"No! No, that's not it at all sweetheart. Beau's flirting is amazing for both of us, not just me. I think we should try this."

"Dating the same person?"

"Yeah. Beau hasn't freaked out about how close we are and I don't think we could handle dating two other people who might try to separate us." Lara shrugs a little and laughs with tears still trickling down her cheeks.

"Do you really think this will work, would he date us both?"

"I don't know if he will, but we just have to ask him. We won't tell him we're together but we'll be as honest as possible with him."

"Every part of me sister," Jeremy whispers moving his face closer to Lara's.

"Every part of me brother." Lara breathes and lays back and accepts the kiss.


	43. IRL

Lara and Jeremy were right in the middle of the dancing crowd. The music was loud and the beat was pounding through their bodies. Lara is dancing with her arms above her head and Jeremydancing close behind her glaring at all the males that stare at her for too long.

"There he is!" Jeremy whispers close to Lara's ear.

"Baby! Over here!" Lara shouts to be heard over all the noise. Beau smiles and makes his way to the twins.

"Mama, what have I told you about calling me baby in public."

"Make sure I say it like you just rocked my world." Lara smirks and Beau laughs back at her.

"Dance with us," Jeremy demands with a teasing smirk. He steps closer to Lara causing her to step forward herself into Beau's personal space.

She wraps her arms around Beau's neck and all three of them start swaying to the beat together.

The music's sultry beat is hypnotic and has the trio captive. They're grinding and panting together when Lara brings Beau's face closer. She tilts her head back inviting him to kiss his way up her neck and place teasing kisses on her lips.

Jeremy nudges Lara a little and she knows exactly what he wants. She guides Beau's face away from her and towards Jeremy. Beau's eyebrows raise a little in surprise and Jeremy smirks before moving in for his turn of kissing.

___________________________

It's been hours since the party ended and the trio is laid out on the twin's bed.

"So...Was that a one-time spur of the moment thing?" Beau asks awkwardly. He doesn't move from under Lara's leg.

"We want it to be more than a one-time thing if you're ok with that."

"Both of you?"

Jeremy rolls over and makes eye contact with Beau over Lara's stomach. "Yeah. Both of us."

"We're going to be straight with you Beau, this is just an experiment for us. We want to know if we like dating someone and you're the only one we could think of that wouldn't try and break us apart." Lara runs her fingers through the boys' hair.

Jeremy adds to Lara's statement, "the only one who's shown interest in the both of us too."

"So no declarations of love needed?" Beau purrs. He loves having his head scratched.

"Nope." The twins say together.

"Good. I'm only sixteen and I'm not ready for that level of commitment. I mean you're both really attractive but I'm focused on my art right now


	44. Lara

**9.6k likes| 650 comments**

**LaraBar:** Dating **Bow** is a whole new experience

**📸: JerBear**

_view all 650 comments_

**username46:** I called it **Bow** is perfect for her🤗🤗😍

 **username3:** r u on a date? y is **JerBear** there

 **username579: JerBear** and **LaraBar** are super close **username3** there's no way he wouldn't be there🥱

 **BetterSalvatore:** I told you didn't I **LaraBar**

 **LaraBar:** Yes you did **BetterSalvatore**

 **BetterSalvatore:** I don't need to remind you of my threats do I **Bow 💀😐🔪**

 **JerBear:** You don't need to give him the shovel talk **BetterSalvatore**

 **Bow:** No need **BetterSalvatore** I read them all😨

 **LaraBar:** Enough threatening **BetterSalvatore**

 **LaraBar: JerBear Bow** go get more snacks


	45. Jeremy

**7.8k likes | 523 comments**

**JerBear:** Getting more snacks for our date✌😎

**Tagged: Bow LaraBar**

_view all 523 comments_

**username788:** wait isn't he dating your sister!!!! **LaraBar JerBear Bow** explain!!! 🕵️‍♀️🕵️‍♀️

 **BetterSalvatore:** My threats apply for this kid too **Bow😡**

 **Bow:** Got it **BetterSalvatore**

 **username49:** umm? they're both dating him??😵😖

 **LaraBar:** Yup **username49**

 **username150:** gross🤢

 **username21:** fuck off then **username150**

 **JerBear:** we got you gummy bears and Funyuns **LaraBar**

 **Bow:** and an Mt.Dew😚

**LaraBar:😘😘😘 BetterSalvatore JerBear Bow**


	46. Beau

**9.4k likes**

**Bow:** Yes I'm dating two people. Yes, the people I'm dating are siblings, twins in fact. Love is love and we all know what we agreed to. They need someone who isn't put off by how close they are and I need someone who respects and inspires my art. What we do is no business of yours so haters can fuck off.

_comments have been disabled_


	47. IRL

**Explicit chapter**

Jeremy wakes, Lara has cuddled up next to him as always and Beau is spooning from behind her. He smiles and starts to drag his fingers across Lara's arm.

"What are you smiling about brother?" Lara murmurs sleepily.

"Nothing. Just this already feels right, like we're meant to have a third. You know?"

"Yeah. I feel it too." She smiles then gasps. "Woah! I'm feeling something else too."

Beau moans and giggles a little "Don't tease me like that Lars." He then grinds his hips into the plush of Lara's ass. Lara gasps again and clenches the fabric of Jeremy's shirt in her fist.

Jeremy smirks down at Lara's flustered face, "He's having a pretty good dream about you Lars it would be cruel to wake him"

"You feel so good Jer" Beau moans

Lara smirks at a now blushing Jeremy. "Wake him"

Jeremy crawls over Lara to kiss Beau, pressing inside his mouth, devouring a gasp when Beau awakes and starts to reciprocate.

"Dreaming of us baby?" Jeremy asks out of breath when they part. They both look over at the completely pornographic whine that escapes Lara then, who has apparently shoved her hand down her shorts and started stroking herself at the sight of them kissing.

Beau swallows, eyes wide and dark with heat. Jeremy noses at his jaw, kisses him there, "Go on, baby, you know you want to," he whispers in Beau's ear, nibbles his earlobe.

He falls back, watches as Beau crawls on top of Lara, their lips pressing together, opening to each other, soft, sloppy wet noises with gasped pleas and mewls and whimpers of pleasure passed into each other's mouths.

Beau's hand slips down underneath Lara's waistband to join, both their hands bunching up the thin, black fabric against soft, tan skin in an absolutely obscene way, and Jeremy moans at the sight, unbuttoning his jeans and taking his own throbbing erection in hand, precome already beading at the tip.

"Baby," Lara breathes against his lips, "I want you to fuck me. Please, baby, please. Need you inside."

Beau smiles, nods, and removes his fingers from her wet heat. He helps her remove her clothes and places her legs on his thighs spreading her open for him. He puts on the condom Jeremy hands him and slowly pushes into her.

For a moment, Beau did not move, simply stilled his hips and rested inside of Lara. Jeremy watches, comes closer to see better, as he kisses her neck, sucks a mark there, Lara runs her fingers through Beau's hair, looks up at Jeremy, and smiles, soft and warm and sweat-slick, affection and sex making her eyes gleam.

When his hips bucked up she met every one of his thrusts with a roll of her own hips. "Beau." His name spilled from her lips like a plea, for more.

Beau looks up at a noise, leaves Lara's neck to kiss Jeremy, sweeping his tongue across the seam of his lips, making a quiet little noise when Jeremy kisses back, hard and deep and demanding.

Jeremy tears his lips away from Beau's and reaches for something in a dresser drawer, fumbles a little, comes back with a bottle of vanilla-scented body oil. "Can I fuck you while you're inside her? You don't have to say yes." He asks.

"Of course you can Jer!" Beau smiles and slows his thrust to a deep grind while Jeremy gets behind him.

Jeremy slicks his finger up with the oil and presses a finger inside, teases Beau open. He can hear the slick sound, another finger, feel Beau grab onto his forearm for support as he lets out a keening cry, starts to tremble.

"More, more, Jer, please, more," Beau whimpers, and Lara answers him.

"Not yet, baby," she murmurs, kisses, bites at pretty pink lips, "he needs to open you up, first. Don't wanna hurt you."

Beau whines gasps a plea to the gods when Jeremy finds his prostate and begins to wriggle and writhe, fucking himself on his fingers and into Lara, half delirious with pleasure.

Jeremy scissors him open as best he can, before he slicks up his dick, removes his fingers, which has Beau immediately whining and whimpering and desperate.

"Don't worry," Lara soothes, "we've got you. We've got you, darling."

Jeremy thrusts inside slowly, shallow at first until he bottoms out. Beau cries out, his hips canting up as he clenches down, making Jeremy whimper, convulse, before setting himself in a tight, needy, rapid sort of rhythm. Lara throws her head back with a moan as the boys' hips roll together, their combined weight hits her sweet spot.

They're moving together deliciously quick and hard and erratic. Desperate. Lara drags her fingernails up Beau's back, cups his neck to deepen the kiss before twining her fingers in his hair and pulling. Beau gasps, convulses, twitches, trembles, buries his face in Lara's shoulder, and holds onto her as his orgasm drowns him.

Both twins quickly follow after him with orgasms of their own. "Fuck" Jeremy gasps as they all pull apart and dispose of the condoms.

"I'll go grab a washrag," Jeremy says as he stumbles out of the room. A text alert sounds from one of the twins' phones and Lara groans.

"I've got it," Beau says as he leans over the bed to grab the phone but curls right back with Lara so they both can read the message.

"Well shit," Lara says.

"What?" Jeremy asks as he comes back into the room with a warm washrag.

"Your sister got kidnapped," Beau says raising his eyebrows.

"Wow! How'd that happen?"

"I don't know, but Damon thinks we should all meet up because he can't explain this shit over the phone."

"I guess this means you guys are leaving." Beau pouts.

"Well...Damon did say that they already rescued her so there's no need to rush back right away."Lara smirks

Beau smiles back at the two of them, "One more round?"

* * *

Kol walks around the dimly lit park the twins were playing in earlier that week. In a sudden burst of anger, he swings at a lamp post but it is unaffected. Kol sighs and sits on the ground with his head in his hands. He knew the twins would have a relationship at some point, he knew that they didn't even know he existed, but that didn't mean the sight of someone else's hands on them was any easier to bear.

He wanted to kill that little brat. He wanted to kill any and everyone who thought that they deserved a speck of the twins' affections, but he would just have to wait. The moment he's free from the dagger he'll let the twins know they're his and his alone


	48. Lara

**6.5k likes |497 comments**

**LaraBar:** Back in this hell hole😣🙄

_view all 497 comments_

**Bow:** don't forget me lovelies😭🤧👋

 **JerBear:** no way we could forget you **Bow**

 **username37:** u guys were so happy in Denver! Don't let your hometown bring you down again!🙏

 **Bow:** good I'll try to find some time to visit you and our fur baby

 **LaraBar:** You better Teddy needs all his parents **Bow**

 **username196:** we need more pictures of Teddy😡😡

 **B(w)itch: JerBear LaraBar** I saw you talking to the new kid

 **LaraBar:** Luka?

 **JerBear:** yeah he was asking for directions to the main office

 **username5:😏😉** someone have a crush?? **B(w)itch**

 **B(w)itch:** thanks **JerBear LaraBar**


	49. IRL

Damon and Rose stare before they begin to kiss. They're grabbing at each other when the front door slams open and the twins run in.

"Damon!" The twins grab him for a hug.

"Romeo and Juliet! Back from your romantic getaway?" Damon pulls away from the hug and smirks at the twins.

"And who are they?" Rose asked.

"We're his friends." Lara and Jeremy say in unison.

"Hold on! Unless you brought me back a gift as you promised then I don't know you."

The twins laugh and take out the gift they got him, an expensive bottle of whiskey.

"We should drink this while you catch us up on what's been happening." The twins look at each other, "We just happen to have the perfect mug for you too!" Laughing the twins pull out a mug and present it to Damon.

Rose chokes on her scotch when she starts to laugh at Damon's sputtering.


	50. Caroline

**7.2k likes | 591 comments**

**QueenC:** Tell this loser to calm down and stop worrying about the small things

_view all 591 comments_

**username67: Wolfboy** you can do anything you put your mind to👍

 **username210: Wolfboy** calm down you rock💚

 **username8:** I don't know what you're worrying about **Wolfboy** you're cute and rich 

**username19:** Live life **Wolfboy🤗😚😚**

 **username383: Wolfboy** you can do it!

 **username50:** we believe in you **Wolfboy** 🙆‍♀️

 **QueenC:** Got it **Wolfboy**

 **Wolfboy:** Yeah I got it **QueenC**


	51. IRL

"Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asks Bonnie.

"Right now, it's what is binding the Sun and the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless."

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful.""Maybe. If he finds out." Bonnie says which causes Lara to scoff.

She and Jeremy are sitting together in the corner of Elena's room watching Bonnie flip through her book of spells. "I don't like agreeing with Elena or her lookalike, but that plan is stupid. This Klausguy has been trying to end his curse for what, a thousand years? What do you think he'd do to the people that stumble in and ruin that for him?"

Bonnie gets up and takes the stone from Elena and says, "I'm not going to let her be used in some creepy ritual." She puts the stone in her purse and leaves the room.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Jeremy asks Elena now that the three of them are alone.

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt."

"Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay? Hurting everyone else in the process? I don't know about the others but I think being hurt by someone you trust is worse than some random asshole who doesn't even know me." Lara says. Both twins shake their heads and leave the room.

Elena waits for a beat and takes the moonstone from Bonnie's bag. She quietly hurries down the stairs with her car keys in her hands. Bonnie is about to head up the stairs and sees her.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asks.

"Um, to see Stefan."

"You're lying," Bonnie says unimpressed with Elena's poor attempt at fooling her.

"No, I'm not."

"Really? Tell your face."

Jeremy and Lara join them on the stairs also wearing a look of disapproval on their faces. "She took the moonstone." They say together.

"How did you...?"

"We tested you, and you failed."

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen." Elena says desperately.

Bonnie steps aside to let her leave. Elena looks mildly confused as she walks down the stairs and opens the door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevents her. She's trapped. She turns around and looks at them.

"It's for the best Elena


	52. Lara

**Hot Dad 😈**

Can you and lover boy be on Elena watch?

**Lara**

No can do

we're catching up with aunt Jenna

**Hot Dad 😈**

Damn

I'll see if Judgy can do it

you'll be back at your house at some point today right??

**Lara**

yeah

we're doing some historical society stuff while we talk

it shouldn't take more than half a day before we're home

**Hot Dad 😈**

alright we'll handle this

you two enjoy your day😚😚

**Lara**

thanks, dad

🙄😘

**Hot Dad 😈**

seriously! dad!😫

I bet you changed my contact name to that didn't you

Princess?

Hey

😤fine I guess it's growing on me

but I better be a hot dad


	53. IRL

" I don't think you were being entirely truthful to Elena," Lara says to Elijah.

"Oh?" Elijah asks. He had just dropped down from Elena's bedroom window after negotiating the terms for her cooperation and found the twins relaxing in the backyard.

"Yeah, but we don't really care about that. What we want to know is why you look at us the way you do." Jeremy says. He is sitting with his back against a tree with Lara laying her head in his lap.

Elijah was going to lie to them but when he looked into their eyes he saw the same glint Kol had when he was seconds away from breaking and raining hell down on whoever had angered him to that point. He decided to save himself the trouble and answer them.

"You two remind me of my younger brother."

"Then why do you look like you're surprised we exist?" Lara raises an eyebrow.

Just like Kol, his brother's mates will dig and dig until their curiosity is satisfied.

* * *

Elijah waits for the person on the other side of the call to pick up before speaking, "I've found the doppelganger along with a couple of unexpected surprises."


	54. IRL

Three people are lying in the middle of the road. One is drunk and the other two are there for emotional support.

"I had to kill Rose," Damon says and he takes another swig from his flask.

"We know," Lara says quietly.

"Life's unfair like that," Jeremy adds.

Damon suddenly sits up and looks at his two friends. "I have a secret, I have a big one and I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna bring her back, it's not gonna make me good, make me an adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wanted me to be. This is who I am."

"We don't want you to be anyone other than who you are Damon. We don't want a good version of you or whatever kind of person you think people want you to be. You're Damon Salvatore, devilishly good looking, a kick-ass chef, and the best friend to the town's freaky twins." Lara reaches out to hold Damon's face in her hands as she tells him this. Jeremy holds on to Damon'sshoulders offering a small sincere smile as support.

"This life hurts. Being a vampire, being the bad guy, it hurts so much I just want it to stop." Damoncries as he whispers his secret to the twins.

"You miss being a human," Jeremy says.

"More than anything in this world."

The heartfelt moment is interrupted by a woman getting out of her car and rushing towards them."Are you guys ok? What happened?"

"Yeah we're fine, he's just lost," Jeremy answers the stranger.

"So you're sitting in the middle of the road?"

"Not like that. Metaphorically, existentially." Damon stands up and takes another long swig from his flask.

"Oh, you're drunk." The stranger turns to leave but Damon speeds in front of her and compels her not to move. He turns to the twins with his face transformed, but there is no fear or judgment in the teens' eyes.

"Don't hurt me."

"This is who I am, and that's okay." Damon smiles for the first time that night and rips straight through the woman's throat with his fangs.


	55. IRL

Jeremy and Lara approach Bonnie and Jonas at the memorial when it's clear Bonnie is not happy with him. "Is there a problem here?" Jeremy asks.

"Not at all" Bonnie glares at Jonas one last time before walking away. The twins move to follow after her but Jonas grabs Jeremy's arm and stops him.

Lara slaps his hand away, "Don't touch him."

Jonas raises his hands in surrender, "Right, my apologies. I have a message from Elijah. He wants me to bring you to him."

Lara and Jeremy give him a distrustful look before answering together. "Why?"

"Someone wants to meet you."

"And why would we go meet this mysterious person?" They ask again still in sync with each other.

"He says you'll get the answers you want if you meet them," Jonas adds.

____________________________________

Elijah opens the door and welcomes the twins into the house.

"Nice place you've got," Jeremy says as they follow behind Elijah to the living room.

"Yes, I compelled the owners into selling it to me when it became clear I would have to stay here for longer than I originally thought," Elijah explains. Waiting for them is a man who is staring at them with surprise and awe in his eyes."

Jeremy, Lara, this is my brother Niklaus. Brother, I believe you can see why I called you here."Elijah says and Klaus just nods his head.

"Wait, Niklaus? Does that mean you're the Klaus everyone has been scared of?" Jeremy asks Klaus.

Lara turns to Elijah with a smirk on her face."You told Elena you were no longer a part of Klaus' inner circle and yet here you are." Lara claps her hands at Elijah's deception.

"That was all part of the plan love. Spread the word that we had a falling out and suddenly my enemies are lining up for the chance to support Elijah in killing me." Klaus says and they all take their seats.

Lara picks up his explanation as her mind is already figuring out their plan, "And he says the best plan to kill you is to collect all the pieces needed to break the curse and lure you out. Genius."

"Got it in one shot love" Klaus smiles, "Now to answer your questions, I have to ask, what do you know about soulmates?"


	56. Jenna

**Lara💙**

Aunt Jenna?

**Jeremy💚**

What's this?

**Elena💜**

Jenna are you alright?

**Uncle Dick**

?

**Ric💘**

Babe is everything ok?

**Jenna**

No, nothing is alright

I made this group chat because I know you all have been keeping secrets and I refuse to be kept in the dark any longer

**Lara💙**

I say we just tell her

**Elena💜**

No. it's safer for her if she doesn't know

**Jenna**

And who are you to decide that for me?

I'm the adult and you're the child

**Jeremy💚**

Now doesn't that look familiar

We said those same words when she tried to 'protect' us from the truth

**Ric💘**

We just want to keep you safe

**Jenna**

I promised to their mother's grave that I would be there for her children

that I would protect them

I don't care what you think you're protecting me from you tell me right now

**Elena💜**

No

**Lara💙**

Yes

**Jeremy💚**

Yes

**Uncle Dick**

I'm fine with telling her

It really would be safer if she knew

**Ric💘**

Vampires and other supernatural creatures are real

I'm a vampire hunter who came here to kill Damon

Damon and his brother are vampires and Elena is a doppelganger

**Lara💙**

don't forget about the Original (basically the supernatural world's boogeyman) that wants to use Elena in a ritual as a sacrifice

**Elena💜**

Lara!

Ric!

**Jenna**

I can't believe this

**Elena💜**

I knew this would be too much for you

**Jenna**

No, I can't believe you hid this from me for so long

Your life is in danger and you just let me carry on in ignorance

and you Ric why didn't you tell me

**Ric💘**

Elena didn't want us to tell you

**Jenna**

and you just listened to her?

What the fuck Ric

neither of you talk to me for a while

Lara Jeremy you two fill me in on this


	57. IRL

_Flashback_

_Elijah stands in the Lockwood Mansion's study when the twins stride in quickly followed by Damon Salvatore. He looks at them and asks, "Do you trust him?"_

_The twins answer without hesitation, "Yes."_

_Flashback end_

The twins and Damon sit and listen as Klaus and Elijah tell the story of how they became the first vampires. Lara spins her butterfly knife in her hands as a show of her agitation.

"Wait, you're telling me that you were cursed by your mother because she was ashamed that her affair was revealed?" Damon asked.

"Yes, that is the story." Klaus answers

"And the one who told you how to break this curse is the very same woman who cast it?" Damon clarifies.

"Yes. She told us as she was casting it ." Elijah shifts on his seat crossing his legs.

"Then why the hell do you trust her word on how to break it?" Damon questions incredulously.

Neither Klaus nor Elijah had a response to give and sat in silence before turning to each other to communicate. After a few seconds of raised eyebrows and tilted chins, Klaus groaned in discontent.

"You know we need help and who better than him?" Elijah tells Klaus.

"Despite how well-versed he is in magic you know how unpredictable he is. Would it be safe to awaken him?"

"I know how he is, but surely with the twins here, he would restrain himself. You know he would never let anything harm them. Not even himself."

"Who are you talking about and why does he care about us?" The twins ask together confused.

Klaus sighs and faces them, "Our younger brother Kol has always been well versed in magic even after we were turned. Come with me." He stands and motions for the twins to follow him.


	58. Stefan

Stefan

Damon!

Damon answer your phone

**Damon**

You rang brother dear?😊

**Stefan**

What are you up to?

**Damon**

😲Gasp

Are you asking about my well-being?

I knew you cared😙

**Stefan**

No Damon I don't care

Elena says that the twins are never home anymore and that she saw them getting into the car with you

I don't care what you do with your life, but leave the twins out of it

**Damon**

Oh Elena told you did she

Well tell Elena the twins are allowed to have friends who don't think they're freaks because of the lies she's told about them

Tell her that they're my friends and can spend as much time with me as they want because Jenna likes me

Tell her once we solve this sacrifice problem for her the twins and I will be out of your hair and you can carry on with your bullshit Disney romance


	59. IRL

In an unclaimed bedroom at Elijah's house, the twins and Kol are spending time together. The twins are sitting on the bedside by side against the headboard and holding hands while staring at Kolwho is sitting across from them. They're entranced by the feel of their hands connecting and the sparks of pleasure it causes.

Elijah walks in at this moment, "Sorry to interrupt, but Klaus is insistent that we get started." He turns and walks out when the three get up to follow him.

Waiting in the living room are Damon and Klaus who upon seeing them says, "Finally! We've put this discussion on hold for too long."

"I can finally touch my soulmates, finally be heard by them. Of course, I'm going to prioritize them over whatever problems you're having." Kol scoffs.

Flashback

_Kol shoots forward in his coffin with a gasp. He turns to the other people in the room, "Jeremy, Lara, brother."_

_The twins are confused as to why this stranger knows their names and Klaus seeing that Kol only has eyes for his mates decides to leave them to it, "There are some blood packs in the mini-fridge over here."_

_Kol ignores the blood and speeds out of the coffin and brushes his hands over the twins' cheeks in awe. They can finally see him, respond to his touch._

_"Who are you?" Lara asks confused why this man touching them doesn't make her protective instincts flare as they do for anyone else._

_"I'm your soulmate and you're both mine," Kol says laughing a little to hold back his tears._

_"Really? How do you know?" They say together._

_"Before I was a vampire I was a warlock. An incredibly powerful one with no control and unbearably lonely." He pulls his arms back no longer touching them and they find that they miss it."No friends, no real connection to my siblings, and parents who didn't understand me, so I did what I thought was best."_

_"What?" Lara says a little breathlessly. She didn't need to look at her twin to know he was responding the same way she was. There had never been someone who they felt could understand how lonely their lives were. And here is this vampire, not saying anything really specific about his experiences, but his eyes tell them all they need to know. He is just like them._

_"I made a wish. I wished for someone who would complete me."_

_"But you said we were both your soulmate. How does that work?"_

_"As I said, I was incredibly powerful but still a child. I had no real training so I just poured everything I had into that wish. So much it split your soul in two. I can still see it you know." Kol's eyes glaze over in awe as he lifts his hands again to hover over them. "Perfect copies of a single soul, which you now share, connected by my magic."_

_Flashback ends_

"Well, I'll head out and cause some mischief to distract the Scooby gang," Damon says giving the twins a kiss on the forehead each and smirking at the low growl that comes from Kol in response.

"We'll keep you updated Dad!"

Elijah claps his hands, "Let's begin."


	60. Beau

**8.3k likes | 986 comments**

**Bow:** If I had a flower for every time you made me smile, I could walk through my garden forever.

**Tagged: BettyBae**

_View all 986 comments_

**username389:** she's so cute😍😍

 **username5:** you're a fantastic photographer

 **BettyBae:** You're amazing **Bow**!! So glad I could be your model

 **Bow:** It was fun working with you **BettyBae** I have a couple more projects in mind I think you would be perfect for

 **username172:** I see you've got a new muse **Bow** 😏😉

 **BettyBae:** I'd be honored! You have my number call me anytime **Bow**

 **username630:** wow that was fast😥

 **username4:** what's that mean **username630**

 **username630:** I mean the twins haven't been gone that long and he's already flirting with another girl🤢

 **username70:** get out of his business **username630 Bow** is free to date or not date whoever he chooses now that he's single

 **username558:** he's such a man-slut🙄

 **LaraBar:** And you're irrelevant **username558** get out my boy's comments

 **JerBear:** 😡📢anyone who has nothing but negative comments to say about **Bow BettyBae** or their possible relationship can get the fuck out of here

 **username120:** we stan supportive exes!!! 👏😎

 **username46: JerBear LaraBar** I assume this means you're ok with him seeing other people

 **JerBear:** of course we do **username46** we had a mutual break up and we're still friends.

 **LaraBar:** plus it would be hypocritical of us when we're seeing someone too


	61. Beau

**Bow**

so 😏😏new lover 

**LaraBar**

Yup

**JerBear**

You too?

**Bow**

Swap pics

**LaraBar**

on 3

**JerBear**

1

**LaraBar**

2

**Bow**

3

**JerBear**

**Bow**

**LaraBar**

We did good

**Bow**

Ha Ha

How'd you meet him

**LaraBar**

we'll share but you have to share too

**JerBear**

Yeah quid pro quo dude😂

**Bow**

Yeah I will

now spill the tea babes

**LaraBar**

Fine fine

His name is Kol 

we met one of his brothers who was like 'you remind me of my brother'

**JerBear**

then he introduces us to one of his other brothers and we

**LaraBar**

along with Damon

**JerBear**

yeah along with Damon help solve some issues they were having

**Bow**

knowing you three it was most likely pointing out something that was common sense

**LaraBar**

Baby, you know us so well🤣😉

**JerBear**

When we met Kol it was like we clicked you know

no need to explain ourselves or how we think

he just gets us

**Bow**

is it like that for you too mama

**LaraBar**

Yeah

I... it was confusing at first to see him and feel a connection instantly but then he talked and he held our hands and we knew

**JerBear**

he was the one

**Bow**

You lucky fucks

Mama Daddy J

You found you're fucking soulmate

🎇🎇🎉

**LaraBar**

I think we have Beau

**JerBear**

What about you? is this Betty your soulmate?

**Bow**

No not this time

She's a new model I've been inspired by but I didn't feel the spark

I might ask her out but right now she's just a good friend

**JerBear**

Don't worry Beau

you'll find them

**Bow**

I know I will

and as soon as I do they'll be in the dog house too

that's what they get for making me wait so fucking long

**LaraBar**

We miss you so much😚😚

**JerBear**

And our child Teddy🤗🐕

**Bow**

of course, you miss Teddy

I miss you lots too

I have a show this summer but after that, I could swing by and visit you two, meet your soulmate and Damon in person??

**LaraBar**

Yes!

**JerBear**

Yes, thousand times yes!!

**Bow**

It's a deal

see you soon😘


	62. Jeremy

**6.8k likes**

**JerBear:** The reason why **LaraBar** and I aren't mad about **Bow** moving on

_comments have been disabled_


	63. IRL

"What did you call us here for Damon?" Stefan asks from his seat in the Gilbert house. He and Elena were there waiting for Damon to tell them why he called them.

"I told you we were going to solve this problem for you brother," Damon smirks down at the couple and the doorbell rings.

"Who did you bring Damon?"

The three go to the door where Elijah and another man are waiting. "Hello, if I could trouble you to invite my guest Nik inside Ms. Gilbert we can begin."

"Elijah" Elena gasps. She ignores Stefan's shaking of his head and invites them in. Damon gives a respectful nod to the two and lets Elijah take control of the meeting.

"We called you here in order to solve this sacrifice problem. This is my brother Nik, but you know him as Klaus."

Stefan's vampire face appears as he steps in front of Elena hissing at the betrayal from both Damon and Elijah.

Klaus just laughs and slaps Stefan away from him showing his yellow eyes and double fangs. Elena steps away in fear and looks to Damon to protect her."

You should be thankful Damon and the twins talked to me before I went through my original plan. It was going to be so much fun. Death, psychological torture, even a little possession."

"It seems like that is a trend with the twins. Making us bad guys see the flaws in our plans and giving us a more efficient path to the success we desire." Damon shares a laugh with the twoMikaelsons.

"Where are they?" Elena speaks up still scared.

"Oh with another brother of ours. Hopefully, he can keep them occupied without making too much of a mess." Elijah answers intentionally making Elena think the twins are being hurt.


	64. Lara/IRL

**Twin💞**

Is Klaus all set?

**Lara**

of course

🧛‍♀️=Katerina

🐺=Jules (Damon's request)

And John is back up for Elena

**Twin💞**

Does it work?

**Lara**

verified by Klaus' witches

**Twin💞**

the blood

**Lara**

deal to donate blood

but they aren't sure the gang will uphold it.

**Darling💕**

enough about our siblings tell me more about this Instagram. You post pictures for everyone to see?

**Lara**

yup, we have officially claimed you as ours to the world.🥰

Do you have the food yet?

**Darling💕**

Just waiting on them to make it love

I don't see any photos declaring your relationship with your brother only that Bob character

**Lara**

🤔?Bob?

**Twin💞**

Beau?

**Lara**

Oh

that's because incest is illegal in this age

**Darling💕**

in my time it was common practice for twins to marry each other?

**Twin💞**

too bad that's not how it is now. 

I could post this one

**Lara**

my chest looks great in that one

**Darling💕**

cheeky

I'm here getting you food at your request and this is how you treat me

**Twin💞**

I don't know what you mean😙

just looking through some old photos😉🤭

**Lara**

yeah.

😛 remember this one

**Twin💞**

Ooo that morning

We had a lot of fun after I woke up didn't we sister

why don't we show him what he's missing right now

**Lara**

great idea brother

**Darling💕**

La la

Remy

**Lara**

**Darling💕**

don't you dare move. I'm on my way

**Twin💞**

* * *

Kol pushed open the door to the bedroom the three soulmates have been staying in. He stands in the doorway watching the naked twins who are lost in their own pleasure. Jeremy is sitting on the bed, his legs folded under him and his head thrown back. His fingers laced in Lara's hair, and full-on fucking her face.

"That's right darling, take him all in. Letting him use your pretty mouth, you are doing so well."Kol coos, loud enough for the two to hear him. Kol's praise made them both groan and speed up their movements. Kol makes his way towards them and sits beside them. The contrast between his fully dressed body and the disheveled sweaty teens beside him is a striking image that makes Kol's cock twitch. He strokes his hand down Lara'sback before pulling Jeremy into a kiss.

The kiss is slow and wet and messy and everything Jeremy needs to finish. He cums in Lara'smouth with a muffled shout and twitching muscles. Lara swallows and sits up to smile at her two boys.

"I don't know why you're smiling pet. I told you two not to move and yet I found you two in such a state." Kol smirks. "I hope you two are ready for your punishments."

"Punishments?" Jeremy asks nervously.

"Yup. I hope you enjoyed that orgasm, my precious Remy because that'll be the last one you have for a while."

Jeremy pales and Lara asks, "What about me? I haven't cum yet."

"Darling, I will have you screaming my name and begging me to let you come. You will never start without me again." Kol's tone sent shivers down her spine.

"How do you know I was the one to start it?" Lara asks

"I know you La La, and I know you've been waiting for a chance to get in trouble." He roughly pulled her until she was straddling his thigh."Pleasure yourself on my lap, love."

Lara began to rock back and forth, feeling the fabric of his trousers teasing her clit with every roll of her hips. Once she found a rhythm, she ground against his lap with gusto, chasing release.

"Come help your twin, Remy." Kol orders and Jeremy complies. He kneels to the side of Kol where he still has access to your chest. He massages Lara's breasts. He takes her nipples with his fingers and pinches them, rolling them between his fingers, sending a shiver to her core.

"Are you getting close, La La?"

"Yes," Lara moans.

"Do you want to come?"

"Please.

"Too bad." Kol laughs and forces Lara to stand up off his lap. His pants are a mess; the spot covering the bulge he was showing. Her core is aching at the lack of friction and contact.

"Look at this!" Kol gestured to the spot as he undid his belt. His pants slid down the floor, chased by his underwear. His cock at full attention. Lara licks her lips at the glorious sight.

"See something you like, love?"

"Yes sir. Please let me have it," she begged. Her body was desperate for contact and fulfillment.

"But have you earned it? Have you been a good girl?"

"Yes." Lara whinesKol moves closer to her and she could feel the heat of his breath against her neck."But you started without me."

The ache in Lara's pussy was becoming unbearable. She would say anything for release. "I'm sorry. It will never happen again, I swear!"

Kol's face was emotionless for a second before his lips curled into a devious smile.

"Very well. I believe you. Now onto the bed, next to your brother."

Lara follows his order, crawling onto the bed and laying on her back. Kol climbed between her legs.

"I will not be gentle." Without another word, Kol plunged into her, filling her pussy completely.

"Oh, God!" She moaned as he started fucking. She reached out and grabbed Jeremy's hand to hold onto.

"No, darling, you are the goddess. Don't you agree Jeremy? Isn't your sister's sweet pussy the perfect fit? So wet and tight." Kol growls and rolls his hips, thrusting with a fervor of a desperate man.

"Fuck!" Jeremy's responses reduced to single words.

"That's right darling, take me all in. I want to fill you up."

"Yes!" The coil in her core was twisted tight and was excruciating. She needed release. "Please let me come, Kol. Please. I need to come."

"You need it. How badly do you need it?"

"So bad. Please, Kol. We're sorry we teased you. Just. Please. Let. Me. Come."

"You are so beautiful when you beg." Kol smiled as he moved one of his hands to Lara's clit and rubbed small circles. It was the push she needed, and the coil snapped as she orgasmed. Kolcontinued to thrust through her release, becoming more demanding, and a few moments later he orgasmed, spilling his seed into her.

The two collapse onto the bed, only Lara is out of breath.

"You know if you were vampires we would be able to last much longer," Kol says looking at the twins.

"So let's become vampires," Lara says.

"Will you turn us?" Jeremy asks

Kol stares at them stupefied for a moment, "If I use my blood it's guaranteed you two would end up sired to me."

"That's fine with us."

"We've thought a lot about this after you told us we were your soulmate."

"And we decided we were going to be together forever no matter what."

"So sire bond or not, we won't change our minds." Lara and Jeremy explained to Kol.

"I can imagine us three as vampires together. What terrors we're going to be!" Kol laughs and the twins join in.


	65. Kol

**5.7k likes**

**Kol:** I love rewarding bad behavior

**tagged: JerBear LaraBar**

_comments have been disabled_


	66. IRL

Elena sat up with a gasp of breath, "What happened?" Alaric and Bonnie rush forward to calm her down.

"How do you feel?" Bonnie hovers nervously.

"I feel fine." As she is being checked over Jeremy and Lara are outside with John.

"We might not like you, but you wouldn't be doing this if you didn't love Elena. So thank you"

"And goodbye." Jeremy finishes for Lara. John turns to see Elena one last time and dies with a smile on his face.

* * *

(Elena p.o.v) _thoughts_

I sit on the couch crying and still wearing my funeral clothes when the twins stand up hand in hand."Now that Uncle John is buried we want to let you guys know something."

_Who cares can't you see I'm crying. Everyone needs to comfort me and make sure I'll be alright. I just lost my biological father after all._

"What is it?" Jenna asks. It's clear she feels bad that she's been relying on them so much since all this supernatural stuff has happened when she's our guardian.

_None of them should know any of this exists anyway. They're just humans while I'm the doppelganger._

"We met our soulmate and ever since vampires came back into town, no even before then when our parents died, we know how fragile humans are and how quickly our lives can end."

"What are you saying?"I ask with tears still in her eyes. _Stop stealing my spotlight, you freaky twins._

"We're saying that because our soulmate is a vampire we are becoming vampires as well. Once Klaus is ready to leave we're going with them." Lara finishes for Jeremy.

"Congratulations. May I ask who your soulmate is." Stefan asks. _Who cares about their soulmate. He's probably just as weird as them, not like Stefan. I've got a vampire and once I figure out Damon's problem I'll have him as well._

"His name is Kol Mikaelson. Elijah and Klaus' younger brother." Damon laughs and swings his arms over the twins.

"What! You can't leave and especially not with them!" I shout trying to think of a reason the twins can't leave. "What about school?"

"If you had paid attention to anyone but yourself and your relationship with Stefan you would have realized that we're still doing school by correspondence. Even then it's almost summer break." Lara sneers at me. _Really? Then why are they even here!_

"I have no issue with you guys traveling again, but I am worried about your safety." Jenna smiles at them.

"No need to fear, because I'll be going with them," Damon says as he gives a genuine smile.

Seriously? He's going with them! What is with them and Damon! Why doesn't he pay attention to her anymore?

"And what a smashing time it's going to be" Kol announces himself with a smirk.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Kol!" The twins shout.

_He looks just as unhinged as those freaks deserve. No one sane could love them and their unnatural closeness._

The room's occupants can see how much the twins mean to him. His gaze never wavered and when he offered a hand they went to him without hesitation.

"How can they be soulmates? Is that really a thing?" I ask. _No way they get a soulmate before me._

"From what I understand Kol was a powerful witch when he was human and wished for a soulmate. Basically, they were born for him and there is nothing you could do or say to keep them apart. Now that they're becoming vampires not even death will separate them." Damon answers them seriously before heading out to pack for the trip.


	67. Damon/IRL

**6.4k likes | 723 comments**

**BetterSalvatore:** This time I'm coming with them 

**Tagged: LaraBar JerBear**

_View all 723 comments_

**username569:** so cute!!!😊

 **username91:** I love that you're going on a trip together

 **username111: BetterSalvatore** is it just you three?

 **BetterSalvatore:** Nah it's not just us **username111** Jack and Jill's new man **Kol** is here along with his brother **Nik**

 **username8:** haha you call them Jack and Jill🤣

 **username672:** why is **Nik** coming along on your trip?? **BetterSalvatore**

 **BetterSalvatore: 😗** that's the thing **username672** this was actually his trip the rest of us just invited ourselves along

 **username672:** OMG **BetterSalvatore**

 **Kol:** you know there was no way my brother would let me out of his sight now that I'm back **BetterSalvatore🙄**

 **username43:** overprotective or doesn't trust you **Kol**

 **Kol:** let's just say I'm a member of the DSS where **BetterSalvatore** **LaraBar** and **JerBear** are also members

 **username750:** DSS?? **Kol BetterSalvatore**

 **LaraBar:** DSS= Disappointing Sibling Squad

 **BetterSalvatore:** Ah you're awake! We stopped for a break

 **JerBear:** Yes we are **BetterSalvatore** and we can see you waving at us from the picnic table with **Kol** and **Nik😶👋**

 **Kol:** 😘Come cuddle with me **LaraBar JerBear**

 **username31:** Wait! Before you go! Where are you heading! **LaraBar Kol JerBearBetterSalvatore Nik**

 **BetterSalvatore:** we're going where ever the journey takes us **username31😤**

 **LaraBar:** more specifically Florida and then wherever we decide after that **username31**

* * *

_Flashback_

_The twins walk down the stairs in the house the Mikaelsons have been staying in following behind Damon._

_"I see they've woken up. Any issues with drinking the blood?" Elijah asks the twins._

_"No, but there is another issue." Damon sighs, "They are way too strong for baby vamps. They cracked a few of my ribs when they hugged me!"_

_"You didn't tell us we did that and where's Kol!" The twins shout at Damon looking around for their soulmate._

_"He's bringing in a few gifts he got for you, no need to panic." Klaus smiles at the teens._

_"Perhaps the source of your increased strength is your soulmate bond with an Original." Elijahponders aloud._

_"You think they're sharing his strength somehow?"_

_Kol walks in at this moment and all three of the mates' eyes light up at the sight of the other. Kolimmediately goes to their side and deposits the small boxes on the table before caressing their faces. "Look at you two. I thought I would have more time and could be by your side when you awoke."_

_"We are currently trying to figure out why the twins are stronger than the typical new vampire. Care to share your thoughts on this matter Kol?"_

_"Am I the only one who listened to mothers lessons as a child? They share the same soul!" Kol looked at his brothers with an incredulous look on his face._

_"Ah, so if only one of us had become a vampire the other would still have the abilities as one because we are one soul in two bodies," Lara says._

_" We're double vampires! Vampires squared!"_

_"See, the twins get it." Kol laughs._

_"Now give us the presents!" Jeremy does the 'give me motion' with his hands and the other vampires in the room relax their tense posture and laugh. The increased strength will be useful against enemies who'll target them just for associating with the family._

_Kol picks up two of the boxes and shows them to Jeremy, "For Remy, our sun, you brighten our days just by smiling." Inside are a bracelet and studs spelled to be daylight jewelry for Jeremy._

**imagine the silver tassel part are suns**

_"And for La la, our guiding moon, even in the darkest night you shine." The boxes meant for her contain a necklace and a belly button piercing._

**the moon is the lapis piece**

_"But." Lara places her hand on her covered scar._

_"I know you haven't worn one since you got that scar, but I also remember how excited and proud you were when you first got that piercing. It was your first act of rebellion against your mother."Kol grabs Lara's hands. "Lara, you are beautiful with or without that scar because it is your soul that is truly beautiful."_

_Lara smiles with tears in her eyes and kisses Kol._


	68. Jeremy

**7.5k likes | 588 comments**

**JerBear:** You know you love us **Nik**

_view all 588 comments_

**username170:** so this is the brother! hot!😍😍🔥

 **username84:** what did they do **Nik**

 **Nik: JerBear Kol LaraBar** switched out the playlist **BetterSalvatore** chose while he was sleeping and then proceeded to obnoxious sing-along for several hours straight

 **username377:** perfect road trip prank!!🤣

 **username2:** what kind of songs **LaraBar Kol Nik JerBear BetterSalvatore**

 **BetterSalvatore:** think of all the most annoying songs ever created and put them all in a playlist **username2**

 **LaraBar:😛😛** It's called Most Annoying Songs on Spotify! 

**BetterSalvatore:** I don't care How will you make it up to me **LaraBar JerBear😒**

 **JerBear:** aww come on **BetterSalvatore** you can admit it was funny at least

 **BetterSalvatore:** Fine it was a little funny but I demand compensation😑

 **LaraBar:** Disney movie marathon **BetterSalvatore**?

 **BetterSalvatore:** 😆Deal!

 **Kol:** I've never seen any Disney movies

 **username60:** Blasphemy! **JerBear LaraBar BetterSalvatore** it is your solemn duty to solve this atrocity😤😤😤

 **JerBear:** aye aye captain😉 **username60**

 **BetterSalvatore:** we won't let you down **username60**

 **Nik:** You see what I have to deal with🙄

 **LaraBar:** Come on **Nik** you're a part of this marathon too

 **Nik:** Coming **Larabar**


	69. Klaus

**6.3k likes | 490 comments**

**Nik:** It's been a while since he's been this happy and I owe it all to you two

**Tagged: LaraBar JerBear**

_View all 490 comments_

**username376:** that's so sweet😊

 **username192:** his smile is blinding

 **username55:** squinty eyes! My heart😫❤❤

 **username418:** what's **Kol** looking at **Nik**

 **Nik: LaraBar** and **JerBear** are shooting straw wrappers at each other😐

 **JerBear:** we do this at every restaurant we go to

 **username8:** this relationship: exists me: passing all my classes, acne-free, and my third eye has opened.


	70. Kol

**7k likes**

**Kol: LaraBar** doesn't like it when surfer chicks hit on me and **JerBear**

_comments have been disabled_


	71. Lara

**Twin💞**

Make sure to remember my flaming Cheetos

**Lara**

I always remember your Cheetos

**Darling💕**

She says this as she runs back to the aisle😂

**Lara**

don't sell me out like this

😒I will put the Eggo waffles back

**Twin💞**

quick apologize

she really will put them back

**Darling💕**

La la

My love🙏🥺

Surely you wouldn't be so cruel

**Lara**

watch me

**Twin💞**

Ha told you

**Darling💕**

**Twin💞**

Hahaha

Love you😘

**Darling💕**

Love you my Sun

**Lara**

How's the werewolf hunt going

**Twin💞**

Klaus found some rumors about Mason's pack moving to California

**Lara**

That's great

I guess we're moving out soon

**Twin💞**

I think so

see you two soon💘

**Darling💕**

see you soon💖

**Lara**

**🥰**


	72. IRL

_Flashback_

_"That's your plan? Threaten and kill until you have yourself an army?" Lara asks with a raised eyebrow._

_"Yes. I'm Klaus love, it's what I do." Klaus answers her. It was just the two of them in the car as Lara wanted a day for just the two of them. If her soulmates were going to go along with Klaus she wanted to know what they were getting in to_

_"I'm saying this because you're a part of my family now, but that is the stupidest idea ever."_

_Klaus pulls over to the side of the road and looks over at Lara, "How so? They should all be grateful to receive the gift of becoming a hybrid."_

_"That's exactly it Klaus, it's a gift when it's offered not shoved at you under the threat of death. Why did you want to create more hybrids in the first place?"_

_"To build an army." Is Klaus' immediate answer._

_"Not that bullshit answer. You don't need to pretend with me Klaus. Why do you want to create more hybrids?"_

_Klaus hesitates but Lara's sincere look makes him open up. "I've been carrying my family in coffins for so long in order to protect them. It's true I want to build an army, but I don't want to be alone anymore."_

_"You want a family that's like you."_

_"Yes."_

_Lara could hear the longing and desperation in Klaus's voice. "Then offer it as the gift it is. If you force them, they won't think of it as joining a new family and they will resent you."_

_"I'll take it into consideration." Klaus cleared his throat and started driving again._

_"It's alright, I have all day to convince you."_


	73. Lara

**7.4k likes | 823 comments**

**LaraBar:** A day for just me and **Nik😊🍦**

_view all 823 comments_

**username790:** look at that baby smiling😍😍😫

 **username146:** I swear his smile could cure cancer

 **Nik:** You said you weren't going to post those pictures **LaraBar**

 **LaraBar:** 😂😤of course I was going to post them **Nik** you're too cute not to share with the world

 **Nik:** My reputation as The Big Bad is now tarnished!

 **Kol:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣 **Nik** is smiling and laughing **LaraBar** you are a goddess to make the impossible happen

 **Nik:** look even **Kol** is laughing at me

 **username800:** aww **Nik** it's alright

 **username4:** big bad??? who calls him that😗

 **QueenC:** You should smile more **Nik** you look kind of cute instead of a monster🙄

 **Nik:** you think I'm cute **QueenC😏**

 **QueenC:** don't let it get to your head **Nik** I still don't like you I just think your face is nice

 **Nik:** 🤔So you're saying you wouldn't mind if I called you over face-time so you could see my face more often?

 **username671:** what is happening here??

 **username99:** shhh🤫 **username671** don't interrupt them

 **QueenC:** No **Nik** that is not what I'm saying!! How do you even have my number??? 😑

 **Nik:** You're the most popular and well-connected girl in Mystic Falls of course I got your number while I was in town **QueenC**

**QueenC:😳**

**Nik:** I'll call you soon **QueenC😉**

 **LaraBar:** not so mad now are you **Nik**

 **Nik:** 🙄shut up **LaraBar**


	74. Damon

**5.2k likes | 461 comments**

**BetterSalvatore: LaraBar** and **Nik** abandoned us so we're having our own day without them

**Tagged: Kol JerBear**

_view all 461 comments_

**username244:** they look like they're having so much fun!😄

 **username60:** are you guys still in Florida?

 **BetterSalvatore:** nah **username60** we flew to California!

 **username102:** wow that must have cost a lot!😮

 **BetterSalvatore:** No need to worry because we're loaded💰💰

 **JerBear:** well not me or **LaraBar**

 **Kol:** Not anymore because what's mine is yours and your sister's **JerBear** and I know **Nik** thinks the same

 **BetterSalvatore:** same for me **JerBear** you and princess are like my annoying children who never leave the nest😚

 **JerBear:** aww love you **Kol** and you're the world's okay-est dad to us too **BetterSalvatore**

 **username74:** this is both funny and touching I'm gonna cry😫😭

 **username3:** am I the only one thinking the twins are gonna mooch off their friends/ significant other who is rich😒😟😤

 **JerBear:** we won't **username3** we don't really care about money but we were already well off just not to the level of **Kol** or **BetterSalvatore**

 **username3:** 😳really?!?

 **JerBear:** Yeah our dad was a doctor and one of Mystic Falls' founding families. Once they died they left us everything in their wills. apart from what goes to our aunt and sister

 **BetterSalvatore:** No more talk about dead families or we'll be here for ages Back to the party! **JerBear Kol🍻🕺🕺🍔**


	75. Jeremy

**8.6k likes**

**JerBear:** California Dreamin'😎🌴🥥

_comments have been disabled_


	76. IRL

The road trip crew made their way through the desert towards the campsite containing the pack of werewolves from Florida. From the rumors, Klaus had heard they were a group of teenagers Mason had been watching over before he went to Virginia. Afterword got out Mason had been killed the teens split off from the rest of the pack and formed their own.

"So before Mason got caught up in Katherine's schemes he was a decent guy?" Jeremy said. He and Kol are holding on to Lara's hands swinging them.

"Let's not tell them Damon is the one who killed him then." Lara laughs.

Damon flicks Lara's ear then runs off causing the twins to laugh and chase after him with their new speed. Kol and Klaus watch from behind with indulgent smiles on their faces.

* * *

They arrive at a campsite to see a group of teenagers around the twins' ages setting up tents. "I'm sorry, but we've rented this lot for a private party." One of the teens told the group.

"We are aware as you and your pack are the reason we came," Klaus smirks.

"What? Who are you?" The boy asks shocked

"Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus and the people beside me are my family."

"The Hybrid" someone farther back in the gathering crowd gasps.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic. It's fascinating, actually... I'm a werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid. And now that the curse is broken, I'm free to create more of my kind."

"Is that why you're here? To make us into hybrids?" A brave girl asks.

"Yes. What I'm offering you is a gift. No more pain from turning with the moon. No more turning at all if you don't want."

"If we refuse? What happens to us then?"

"Nothing," Klaus says with a serious look on his face.

"Forgive us if we don't believe you."

"No, no I understand. I'm not known as a forgiving man, but my hybrids will be more than just my lackeys. They will be my pack, my family. Now I'm offering again, who wants to become a hybrid?"


	77. Kol

**5.3k likes | 621 comments**

**Kol:** Partying at Joshua Tree with some new friends

**Tagged: LaraBar**

_view all 321 comments_

**username85:** is that where you guys are now? I love it there😍

 **username321:** love **LaraBar** her outfits are always fabulous🔥🔥🔥

 **LaraBar:** thanks **username321** one thing I got from my mother that I don't hate 

**username9:** did **JerBear** get a sense of fashion too

 **JerBear:** yeah **username9** but I don't bother with it for myself

 **LaraBar:** yeah jeans t-shirt and a hoodie is enough for him😁

 **username584:** hold on am I the only one who caught the comment from **LaraBar🤨🔍**

 **username66:** no and I want to know what's up **LaraBar JerBear GilbertGirl**

 **JerBear:** ugh don't bring her here **username66 🙄🤦‍♂️**

 **GilbertGirl: 😠** you're still with them! And you're in California?

 **username66:** yes yes they're on the other side of the country we want to know what **LaraBar** was talking about **GilbertGirl**

 **GilbertGirl:** I don't know how you could ever hate anything our parents did for us! You're being ungrateful and ruining their memory😞

 **LaraBar:** fuck off **GilbertGirl** I don't know what fantasy world you were living in but our parents weren't perfect😒

 **GilbertGirl:** what are you talking about **LaraBar**??mom and dad were wonderful parents

 **JerBear:** maybe in some made-up image you project to the world but dad never wanted to deal with us and preferred work or drinking

 **LaraBar:** and mom treated us more like dress-up dolls than actual people so she could show us off to the other drunk housewives

 **username66:** ok i did not know what i was doing opening this can of worms😰😰😬

 **BetterSalvatore:** yeah your dad was a piece of work **GilbertGirl**

 **GilbertGirl:** you didn't even know him **BetterSalvatore**

**BetterSalvatore:** You'd be surprised. You should check out what his projects at Whittmore are really about **GilbertGirl**

 **GilbertGirl:** just shut up you and the twins are just a bunch of freaks anyway😡😡😡

 **username71:** whoa 🙅🏽‍♀️ how could you talk to your siblings like that


	78. Lara

**6.9k likes | 847 comments**

**LaraBar:** Feeding some strays we partied with last night✌

_view all 847 comments_

**username450:** sorry about your sister😳

 **LaraBar:** it's no problem we've been dealing with her our entire life **username450** we'll just ignore her

 **JerBear:** maybe a few pranks when we're back to Mystic Falls

 **username123:** if you say so😶

 **username677:** enough depressing stuff! only good vibes here. Talk to us about your new friends **LaraBar**

 **LaraBar:** haha **username677** good vibes ☮ we made some friends that we are going to travel with

 **ususername30:** wow really?

 **username2:** just picking people up! Let me come with you!!🥺🙏

 **Kol: JerBear** is stealing your fries **LaraBar**

 **JerBear:😲** Babe I can't believe you would sell me out like this

 **JerBear: BetterSalvatore** you are the only one who hasn't betrayed me

 **BetterSalvatore: 😄** he also drank most of your shake **LaraBar**

 **JerBear:** gasp **BetterSalvatore**

 **LaraBar:** 😘thank you love **Kol BetterSalvatore**

 **LaraBar:** You better run **JerBear**

 **JerBear:** ✌ 🏃‍♂️💨

 **username99:** they're having so much fun💛


	79. Nik

**5.8k likes**

**Nik:** Bonding with **ThePack** before we head off to Portland

_comments have been disabled_


	80. IRL

Phone Call

_Any luck_

**No, we've searched the entire state but we've yet to find the stake. Niklaus we should...**

_I know Elijah, but I refuse to awaken our siblings until the threat that is Mikael is dealt with_

**I understand. I'll continue to search.**

* * *

Warning Explicit Chapter (Includes Incest and GIFs)

"Hungry."

"You just ate?" Kol sat up from the hotel bed and faced Lara.

"I know but I still feel it. It echoes." Lara shifts in her seat at the uncomfortable feeling.

"Remy, what about you? Are you still hungry?"

"Yeah, I just thought that was normal you know. Vampirism equals constant hunger for blood. Is that not true?" Jeremy asks.

"Well yes, but you just ate so you should be good for the rest of the night." Kol approaches the twins and stares at them. The veins under their eyes are faintly pulsing in and out of view. "You said it echoes?"

"Yeah."

"I think you two are sharing your appetite as well as your strength. Which means you'll need to eat more or more often." Kol tells them.

"Then let's go now." Lara bounced up out of her seat with a smile on her face.

"We can't love, Klaus warned us about overeating in the area."

"But... **we're hungry**." The twins say together and Kol laughs a little at their pouting faces.

"Drink from me." He offers and the twins leap at the chance. They speed over to him and tear his shirt open. They feed on each side of his neck and groan in pleasure.

Lost in the feelings the three stop feeding and start satisfying another type of hunger with their kisses.

Kol is caught by surprise when Jeremy starts sucking on his tongue but quickly takes control of the kiss. Lara bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together as she could feel her panties dampen at the erotic display.

Kol moaned and looked at her heavy-lidded.

"Do you smell her My Sun?" Kol asked and Jeremy took in a long breath before groaning.

"She smells fantastic" he growled and it hit her that they could smell her arousal.

Lara bit her lip as a whine worked its way out of her throat.

"Do you want us La La? You want us to please you My Moon?" Kol asked

She nodded and the boys laughed. "Take off your clothes then.

"All three quickly stripped and Jeremy took their hands, leading them to the bed. He made Lara lay down first before he and Kol climbed on after.

She laid in the middle of the bed. Kol kneeling next to her head playing with her hair and Jeremy was kissing his way down her body as if his life depended on it.

"Spread your legs for him darling" he commanded.

She did and Jeremy's hot breath rolled over her wet center. She was distracted again when Kolscooted forward gripping his own member while placing a thumb in her mouth, jaw hanging slightly open as she sucked the digit and twirled her tongue.

"Do you want something bigger?" Kol asked and she nodded, she didn't think she'd be able to use her voice with Jeremy moaning against her.

Kol tried to stop himself from thrusting into Lara's mouth, but it was hard seeing his cock was wrapped in her hot wet mouth while he watched her fall apart under Jeremy's talents.

She said something but it was lost around him while the vibrations made him grab her hair.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" he growled making Jeremy laugh. "That goes for you too Jeremy! Make your twin cum."

Jeremy didn't dare disobey Kol's orders. To be honest Jeremy loved that side of Kol and if the gush of wetness from Lara was anything to go off of, so did she.

Kol pulled up Jeremy roughly and kissed him sharing her taste. Jeremy starts to stroke his member, but Kol smacks his hand. "You're only allowed to cum when you're inside La La."

Jeremy clambered forward and rested between her legs, groaning lightly when his hard member rested on her exposed sex. He pulled back and slammed all the way into her making them both cry out in pleasure. It had been so long since they were together and she was so tight and hot.

"How does she feel My Sun?"

"Fucking fantastic" he gasped out. Kol caught Jeremy's mouth and pulled him into a kiss.

"Here love, get it wet for him. He'll need it" Kol said placing his cock against her lips once again.

Jeremy knew what he meant and it excited him more. He leaned down and joined Lara, all the while still pumping into her tight body driving them both mad.

Their tongues danced over Kol's cock and occasionally met, almost like they were trying to kiss with him still in their mouths.

"Fuck, taking my cock so well, makes me want to fuck you both until you can't move." They both moan at his dirty words.

"Well, we have all night," Jeremy smirks.


	81. Damon

**7.4k likes | 839 comments**

**BetterSalvatore:** The summer is almost over so we're making the most of it while we can 🍨🍕🔆🕶📸🚘🤙

**Tagged: LaraBar JerBear ThePack Kol Nik**

_view all 839 comments_

**username402:** Carpe Diem🤟🏾😝

 **username300:** why is your summer so much better than mine

 **LaraBar:** smores time **BetterSalvatore**

 **BetterSalvatore:** are you telling me so I don't miss out or are you telling me because you want me to make you some **LaraBar**

 **LaraBar: 😚** both **BetterSalvatore Nik** was making some but **QueenC** started texting him and he got distracted

 **Kol: Nik** is crushing hard😂

 **JerBear:** I can see his blush from here

 **BetterSalvatore:** His little smile he's trying to hide🤭

 **ThePack:** you better stop before he sees what you're saying about him

 **LaraBar:** he's too busy kissing his phone to see what we're saying😏

 **Kol:** Yeah he's blinded by his heart eyes for **QueenC**

 **ThePack:** Not now that I sent him a screenshot😈😈

 **username25:** hahahaha💀

 **username129:** what's going on?????

 **username63:** they aren't commenting right now!!! I need a play by play quick tag them👀

**username7: BetterSalvatore LaraBar JerBear Kol Nik ThePack**

**ThePack:** allow me to explain👨🏾‍🏫

 **username602:** Who are you **ThePack**

 **ThePack:👋🏾** I'm John one of the people who **Nik** picked up in California. This is the pack's shared account that I'm posting on

 **username95:** ok carry on **ThePack**

 **ThePack:** ok **Nik** saw the posts he then started chasing those four around

 **ThePack:** He caught **JerBear** first and shoved him into a nearby trashcan

 **ThePack:** Next he chased **BetterSalvatore** up a tree who can't get back down

 **username537:** omg **BetterSalvatore** poor baby can't get down😂😫

 **ThePack:** what he did to Kol cannot be shared with the world🤢 and he's still chasing **LaraBar**

 **username12:** yeah girl power

 **ThePack:** he got her but he's only tickling her😞

 **username766:** I was kind of expecting that 🤷🏻‍♀️

 **username8:** me too

 **ThePack:** we all know **LaraBar** is his favorite

 **Nik: 🙄** Anybody else want to say something about who I'm texting


	82. IRL

In Tennessee, a woman is out calling for her dog.

"Rudy! Come on boy!" She bends down to pick up a toy. When she turns around a man suddenly appears in front of her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The man chuckles sheepishly.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, my car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. I feel like I've been walking forever and yours is the first house I come to. I was just hoping I could use your phone?"

"Don't you have a cell phone?"

"Huh, yeah" he pulls his phone from his pocket to show it's not on. "Battery died. Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone."

"Sure." The woman sighs.

"So, I can come in?" The man grins.

"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you."

"I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting." The man dropped his friendly smile and sneered at the woman.

"I'm from Florida."

"Well, that explains it." He grabs her throat with a glove-covered hand and reveals a serrated hunting knife.

Before the man can attack the woman his arm is grabbed in a crushing grip. "That's no way to treat a lady!"

The man screams as his forearm breaks. He turns to see who had done it and sees four men and one woman.

"You alright?" Klaus asks the woman who is still trembling.

"Um... Yeah, thanks."

"Good, now that we've saved your life could you be a dear and invite us in sweet pea." It was clear to the woman that Klaus's grin was no different from the earlier man.

"What are you going to do with this guy," The twins ask Damon who held the crying man.

"Here, have some junk food." The man is tossed to the smiling hungry twins.

* * *

It's Elena's birthday and every Mystic Falls teen is at the Salvatore Boarding house. Elena and Stefan are sitting in his room taking a moment for privacy.

"I have to ask Elena, why do you hate your siblings so much?"

"I didn't start out hating them to tell you the truth. I was so happy to be a big sister." Elena shows Stefan an insincere smile.

"What changed?"

"Well you know how close they are now, they have always been like that."

Stefan flinches at the thought of how close they really are.

"Mother loved it, loved them. She spent all her time with them, playing with them, making them their favorite food, bring them with her everywhere she went. Now that I know I'm adopted it makes more sense why she pushed me aside." Elena chuckles. "They were her children, not some kid her husband too in, but children that grew inside of her and were completely hers."

Stefan quickly brings her into his embrace. He can feel the pain she went through when she was neglected by her mother. "I tried my best to do well in school and help around the house to earn back her praise but it didn't work. One day the whole family went out to another Founding Family event, I left the room to get snacks for all of us, and when I came back they were happy. A doting father, a loving mother, and adorable twin children, a picture-perfect family without me."

**Lara Jeremy**

_The families are laughing together and smiling at the twins. "The twins are such a breeze compared to Elena. She was such a fussy baby." Miranda tells the crowd._

_"Who's Elena?" Jeremy asks and they all coo at him._

_"That's your big sister" they all laugh._

_"Oh, we don't like her," Lara says in a matter-of-fact way._

_They all laugh again not paying attention to Elena who is standing in the doorway with her hands clenched in her skirt."_

The twins didn't need a big sister so I stopped acting like one. Sometime down the line, I ended up hating them." 


	83. Pack

**4.2k likes | 760 comments**

**ThePack:** Partying in Chicago for the last two weeks of summer🥤🥤🥤

**Tagged: Kol Nik BetterSalvatore JerBear LaraBar**

_view all 760 comments_

**username32:** you guys are crazy

 **username81:** are you guys parting ways after summer? Please don't break up the group😫🙇‍♀️🙇‍♀️

 **ThePack:** We're not breaking up **username81** most of us don't have family so we're staying with **Nik** in Mystic Falls

 **username600:** isn't that a bit weird **ThePack** I mean didn't you guys just meet🤨😟

 **username275:** and isn't that a lot of people for **Nik** to host **ThePack**

 **username9:** 😤😒they've traveled together for the entire summer **username600** they're basically already living together

 **ThePack:** there are a lot of people in the pack but not everyone is living with Nik only the ones with nowhere else to go are so maybe 7 of us **username275**

___________________________________

Caroline is tied to a chair. She is facing the door of her cell which has a barred window in it."Hello, Caroline."

"Daddy?"


	84. Jeremy

**7.3k likes | 695 comments**

**JerBear: Kol** can like get it

**Tagged: LaraBar**

_view all 695 comments_

**username521:** isn't it weird watching your sister and boyfriend make out **JerBear😰**

 **JerBear:** not really **username521**

 **username98:** you guys are so gross

 **username77:** if you don't like them then get the fuck out of here **username98🤬🤬🤬🔪**

 **Kol:** how about tonight **JerBear😏**

 **username134:** ohhhh shit

 **LaraBar:** is that a blush dear brother **JerBear**

 **JerBear:😳** shut up **LaraBar**

 **username4: JerBear** is so cute he got embarrassed

 **BetterSalvatore:** 🤣His face is so red **username4** he and **LaraBar** headed out to cool down

 **username600:** you didn't answer **Kol JerBear**

 **Kol:** yeah **JerBear** you didn't answer me😉😋

 **JerBear: Kol** can like get it ❤


	85. IRL

Elena's p.o.v _thoughts_

"I can't do this. There's no way they are going to forgive me. Let's just go back home." I grabStefan's arm.

"Don't be nervous Elena. I know you love your siblings and I'm sure once you talk to them they'll see that too." Stefan encourages. _He's so sweet and gullible._

"You'll be here with me right?"

"Of course Elena, every step of the way." Stefan holds onto my hand as we walk towards the bar. A party is currently going on or something as groups of teens are standing outside drinking and laughing. _Stop staring you gross rejects._

Stefan comes to a stop and I turn my gaze to what he's looking at and I feel myself freeze in shock. "What are you doing!" I shout. There in front of me, my two younger siblings are kissing. _Not kissing some random druggie teens, kissing each other._

They pull apart surprised, "Elena? What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter right now, where you two just kissing?" _Don't deny it I already saw you two sucking each other's faces._

"Yes, we were," Lara speaks up for the two of them.

"Why were...you can't...Stefan say something to them." I turned to face him expecting to see an equally shocked and disgusted look on his face but I saw nothing. "You knew?"

Stefan winces and doesn't answer.

"It doesn't matter if he knew or not Elena. Neither one of you have a say in our relationship." Lara says.

"What about these people you've been traveling with? Do they know you're siblings, twins even?"

"Yes, they do Elena. They're family and they know it's not any of their business and stay out of it. Something you seem to be struggling with."

Lara glares at me and Jeremy stays silent at her side. _Of course, he's letting her talk, she's always had an unhealthy obsession with Jeremy and he's too much of a pushover to refuse her._

"This isn't what you came here for Elena. You're trying to repair your bond." Stefan reminds me. _He's right instead of being distracted by the freaks' disgusting relationship I need to focus on what I came here for. Bringing Damon back under my control._


	86. Klaus

**Klaus**

How are you, sweetheart?

I think you'd love Chicago. The sunrise is beautiful here.

What do you think?

.

Sweetheart are you okay you're usually up by now? Aren't you helping the Mayor with the Lockwood party today?

Hello? Ms. Queen of everything?😀

Alright I'll let you do your thing and check in again later

.

..

...

....

Hey it's lunchtime and I found this place that serves your favorite

Grilled cheese and tomato soup😉

Are you eating lunch? I know you get cravings when you don't eat

.

..

I'm surrounded by amazing food, and art and all I can think about is you being here with me

I hope to show you my favorite places around the world someday

I know you have plans for your life in Mystic Falls but I know you are destined for so much more

You're not meant for a small town life sweetheart

.

..

...

Hey sweetheart, are you okay?

You haven't answered me back and I'm getting a little worried.

I'm sorry if what I said was hurtful but I meant it. 

Don't work too hard alright

Make sure you take enough breaks today and let the minions do the heavy lifting🙂

.

..

The Pack has decided we need to have a party so we're heading to a bar I frequented during the1920's

It was a speakeasy run by a witch who is still alive if you could believe it

Love it has been a full day😟

I swear if you don't answer me, sweetheart

**Calling Caroline🌻**

**Calling Caroline🌻**

**Calling Caroline🌻**

Caroline!

.

..

...

I'm going to kill your father

**Caroline🌻**

You can't do that Klaus

How'd you find out anyway?

**Klaus**

I have people compelled all over town who watch the important players.

**Caroline🌻**

That's either smart or really creepy

**Klaus**

Why not both Love. Rest up I'll call you when I reach the hotel

**Caroline🌻**

Skype?

**Klaus**

Alright


	87. Kol/IRL

**6.8k likes | 811 comments**

**Kol:** I got it ❤

**Tagged: JerBear**

_view all 811 comments_

**username756:** Ooooh get it **Kol JerBear🔥🔥**

 **username43:** they already got it **username756**

 **username120:** Where's **LaraBar JerBear Kol**

 **username28:🙄** obviously not there **username120**

 **username609:** I mean we know they're close but not watch each other fuck close😐

 **Kol: LaraBar** is with **Nik** and **BetterSalvatore**

 **JerBear: Kol** phone off Jurassic Park is on and I want to snuggle

 **Kol:** Sir yes Sir **JerBear**

 **username9:** I love the Jurassic Park series!!🐱‍🐉🐱‍🐉

 **username422:** I love their relationship **username105** why aren't we like this

 **username105:** because I don't know you 😥 **username105**

______________________________

_Flashback Explicit Chapter_

_He steps off the bed and takes off every stitch of clothing in record time, then returns to the bed. He places himself between Jeremy's legs, curling his hands around Jeremy's calves. Slowly caressing them, and moving upwards, placing his weight on his knees and onto his forearms._

_He gets impatient._

_Jeremy laughs merrily when Kol loses his finesse. Forgoing his usual ways of seduction, succumbing to his base desire to run his lips and tongue all over Jeremy's body, making little frustrated whines at not being able to be everywhere at once. Jeremy gasps, as Kol kisses his way down his lightly sculpted abs, tongue swirling around his belly button, and scrapping his teeth down his happy trail. He pulls the stretchy fabric of his briefs down with him on his journey._

_Kol leans up and pauses for a moment, gazing at Jeremy's erect cock as it springs forward, lightly slapping his stomach, enjoying the view. Jeremy arches his back even deeper, spreading his legs for Kol's enjoyment a little bit more._

_"You're so fucking beautiful, and terribly naughty, my sun." Kol pants as he says this, voice low, and accent thick, already completely hard and worked up. Jeremy grins salaciously at his cursing._

_Jeremy's pleased grin becomes a choked cry, as Kol takes Jeremy down to the hilt. The wet sounds of Kol sucking and Jeremy's gasping echo in the room._

_Before Jeremy can come, Kol stops and flips him over easily exerting his devastating power and control. Judging by the way Jeremy moans wantonly at the display, it's safe to assume he likes being manhandled. A lot._

_Kol switches their positions, placing his back at the headboard, and Jeremy on all fours facing the foot of the bed, and the closet. Jeremy keeps his head down between his shoulders, hair falling away from his face, trying to get his breath and composure back, while Kol maneuvers Jeremy to his liking, pressing his hand lightly on Jeremy's lower back to remind him to keep arching his back, then sits down completely, with his sprawled legs falling between Jeremy's. He moves his hands in between Jeremy's inner thighs, wrapping them around his forearms, and pulling him forward as he speaks._

_"There's no point in trying to catch your breath now, love. I'm going to eat you out so thoroughly, that you come from this alone." Before Jeremy can respond, Kol uses his hands and forearms to pull Jeremy to him completely, effectively burying his face in Jeremy's plush ass. Jeremy gasps wantonly, face flushed crimson as he snaps his face up. He opens his eyes suddenly, as Kol continues to obscenely feast on his hole._

_They carry on for several minutes and the bathroom doors open. Neither man stop as Lara walks into the room. "I'm going to Klaus' room for a bit, enjoy your time together." She pats Kol's head, gives a loving Kiss to Jeremy, and walks out of the room._

_It goes on like that for hours Kol ferociously fucking Jeremy, seemingly oblivious to life outside of his tight body. When they finally finish, Kol spends his time cuddling next to him murmuring sweet nothings, and kissing him softly, before he goes to the bathroom for a towel to get them cleaned up._


	88. IRL

Klaus pulls up to the mansion he had built while he was out creating his hybrids. Kol, the twins, and Damon stumble out of the car and up to the front door still groggy with sleep when Elijahopens the door.

"They're up." Elijah guides the group into the living room where two vampires sit waiting for them.

"Rebekah. Finn." Klaus whispers.

"Klaus. Please tell me he's gone. Please tell me we don't have to go back in the box." Rebekahcries.

"As of 3 o'clock this morning Michael is no more," Elijah says. The family all gather in a group hug crying in relief that they would never have to fear their father ever again.

"Not that this moment isn't precious, but who is Michael?" Damon takes a seat on the couch interrupting the hug.

"Who are you?" Rebekah glares at the strangers in the home.

"My name, Blonde Bombshell, is Damon Salvatore. Nice to meet you." Damon winks at Rebekah.

"Allow me to introduce you to the ones who have been helping me with my hybrids. Damon Salvatore, Jeremy, and Lara Gilbert."

"Or like we keep saying, his friends." Jeremy smiles.

Kol comes over to the twin's sides and hugs them close. "I think we're a little more than friends don't you, loves?"

Lara laughs and kisses his cheek. "You'd be right. I don't let just anyone call themselves our boyfriend."

"That's not fair! I'm never allowed to have a boyfriend, but Kol gets to have two lovers!" Rebekah pouts.

"We can talk about Kol's relationship later. I believe we need to talk about what we're going to do now that we no longer need to run." Elijah says prompting everyone to take a seat.

"I say we head to Paris! I've missed out on so much shopping!"

"How about New Orleans? Kol has been telling us about his life there."

"I don't care," Finn says bored.

"I was thinking we could stay here?" Klaus offers causing the group to look at him.

"Why would we stay here?"

"Well, Mystic Falls is where it all started for us. We had to run, chased out, but now that everything is settled we can finally come back. Yes, it might look different, but as long as we have each other I think we can make it home again."


	89. Lara/IRL

****

**5.7k likes | 924 comments**

**LaraBar:** Inhale the good shit, exhale the bullshit💋💨

_view all 924 comments_

**username463:** so beautiful

 **username211:** Preach🙌

 **username75:** My two favorite girls!😍😍 MJ and **LaraBar**

 **username900:** 🎶I'm in love with Mary Jane. She's my main thing. She makes me feel alright. She makes my heart sing🎶

 **username834:** wheres **Kol** and **JerBear LaraBar**

 **LaraBar: Kol** is with his family and **JerBear** is next to me.

 **LaraBar:** 🤣he's distracted by his thumbs right now **username834**

* * *

Lara puts her phone down and takes another puff from her blunt. Jeremy staring at his hands. "Lara," he said, voice rising in mild concern. "Lara, my thumbs are different sizes."

Lara was silent for half a moment before she burst into laughter.

"Lara, I'm serious, my thumbs feel weird," he said, showing her his thumbs, poised to type on the screen of his phone. But one of them felt longer than the other, or maybe one was moving slower than the other. Either way, his rapid-fire texting was uncoordinated and uncomfortable.

She and Jeremy are sitting by the fire pit at the Mikaelson mansion when Finn, the oldest Originalapproaches them.

"What kind of herb is that? The smell is quite foul."

"It's a drug called cannabis, but most people call it marijuana or weed." Lara invites him to sit with them and Finn takes her offer.

"Is this weed the cause of young Jeremy's current state? How is this possible?"

"We don't know all the scientific shit about it only how it makes us feel. We mainly use it to escape our negative thoughts for a while, you know."

"Negative thoughts?" he asks curiously

"Yeah. The spiraling shit show that is in our heads most of the time. Questioning our self-worth because our family never truly cared about us. Feeling guilty because while we grieved for our parents we were mostly relieved they were gone. Stressed because school is full of terrible teachers and cruel children. Mostly terrified at the thought that today will be the day that, the town who hates us and call us unnatural, will finally try to tear us apart."

"How could you live like that?"

Jeremy answers this time, "We thought about committing suicide too many times to count, but the thought of leaving our family behind stopped us even though they're the ones making us feel this way. Something tells me you're intimately familiar with this train of thought."

Finn doesn't have to say anything, the twins have seen it written all over his face."

Come on Finn hang out with us, try our coping methods, and we can talk about shit."

Finn nods and the twins smile at him. "Brownie edibles are a good place to start. You never know what your first time is going to be like, but this will probably give you the same floaty feeling a few glasses of wine do." He handed one to Finn and grabbed a marshmallow rice bar for himself.

"Wait, what are those?" Finn asked."This?" Jeremy said, holding it up as he unwrapped it. "This would fuck you up. Start with the brownie."

Finn watched as Jeremy crunched into his treat, before unwrapping his own. He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully."

It tastes like..." Finn trailed off, trying to describe the peculiar flavor clinging to the back of his tongue.

"Weed, Finn," Lara said, laughing and taking another hit. "That's what weed tastes like." Finn shrugged and took another bite. "Eat half of that, and in an hour, you can eat the rest, if you want."

"I didn't know drugs had so many rules," Finn grumbled, chewing thoughtfully.

"We just want to make sure you have a good time."

___________________

The Mikaelson family and Damon push open the patio doors to see Finn and the twins loudly laughing. Lara and Jeremy are holding their stomachs with tears in their eyes and Finn is smacking his palm on his thigh.

"What is going on here?" Klaus asks.

The group of three stops laughing and stare at their family. Lara clears her throat, "We're getting to know Finn." As she talks Finn and Jeremy are trying to hold in their laughs but ultimately fail and all three are laughing again.

Damon spots the blunts in the fire pit and half-eaten edibles, "How high are you three?" he asks amused.

Finn still giggling answers, "Periwinkle."


	90. IRL

"Caroline whose house is this? I thought we were planning for prank night?" Elena asked asCaroline guided Bonnie, Stefan, and her into a mansion.

"No, I just said that to get you guys to come with me. We're really here to have a talk with them."

"Them who, Caroline?" As Bonnie finished asking they walked into a sitting room where the Original family, the twins, Damon, and Tyler were waiting. Caroline walked straight to Klaus' side to the surprise of the three behind her.

"Are you on vervain?" Bonnie asked Caroline worriedly

"We haven't been compelled and thanks for thinking about me," Tyler says sarcastically.

"You brought us here willingly? You know what Klaus did to me!"

"How could you betray Elena like this? You've been friends all your lives!" Stefan stands in front of Elena to protect her while looking at Caroline, disappointment written all over his face.

"Seriously, this is who Stefan became?" Rebekah crosses her arms and sneers.

"I believe this is what happens when one gets too wrapped up in the doppelganger. You lose a brother or you lose yourself." Kol laughs.

"Klaus I demand you return his memories! I refuse to have a whiny, overdramatic, self-righteous, doppelganger obsessed, bunny eater for a lover!"

Stefan looks confused and offended while Elena is turning red in anger.

"I agree. You've lost your fire since Chicago Ripper. Now the vampire I admired, the vampire who was my friend, is someone we can talk with." Klaus speeds in front of Stefan and forces him to remember everything he was forced to forget.

"We were brothers and you made me forget." He turns to Rebekah and sighs in amazement, "Rebekah."

"He's not yours! Even if he was at some point it's obviously over now. He loves me you bratty, spoiled, bitch!" Elena screeches. The gaze set on Rebekah is filled with hate and vindictive rage.

Stefan takes a step towards Rebekah ignoring Elena. "I didn't even remember you, but somehow I know I've been missing you. Some hollow part of my heart is healing just at the sight of you."

"No! Stefan you're mine! You love me!"

"Elena it's over. Listen even if she rejects me I still love her." Stefan says firmly.

"She doesn't want you."

"It doesn't matter Elena. I won't betray my love now that I remember her."

"Good. I think you are pathetic and weak as you are right now, but if you stayed with that worthless doppelganger over me I would have ripped your head off and set you on fire." Rebekah smirks arrogantly. No issue with threatening to kill him.

"No! No! No! You can't do this to me!"

"Not everything is about you, Elena!"

"What about you? Ms. always second best got tired of it and crawled into bed with the monster who killed me." Elena stomps in anger.

"No, he was there for me after I was tortured by my father." Caroline's straight-faced answer causes Elena to stop her tantrum.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know, why didn't you come to check up on me? Oh, right you were too far up Elena's ass, as usual, to see what was going on with the people around you. It seems like this family is the only one who seems to care."

"That's not true Caroline." Bonnie tries and fails to come up with an excuse for herself.

"Then why did the people who have no reason to like me" Caroline points to the twins, "take care of me when my supposed best friends didn't."

"Tyler?" Bonnie looks to him to help her.

"Don't look at me, Bonnie. Klaus and his pack have been treating me like family even though I haven't become a hybrid yet."

"Enough. This meeting has diverged from its original purpose. We're gathered here to inform you of our plans." Elijah commands.

"Plans?"

"Yes. The Mikaelson family is together once again and we are here to stay." 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I lost my backup for this story and I've only found 12 chapters😭. I just want to ask if anyone had downloaded it or has a copy of the story so I can get it posted again.


End file.
